Volver a ti
by Nat Potter W
Summary: Después de 8 años, Ginny regresa a su pasado para cortar todo lazo que se una a éste y así poder iniciar una nueva vida casandose con su novio, creyendo así poder olvidar lo que tanto le hace daño, pero sin contar que Harry no le facilitará las cosas y más al saber que él aun la sigue amando.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí estoy de nuevo, de regreso al vicio. Ya habia anunciado algo por facebook acerca de esta nueva historia que se me vino a la mente después de ver una pelicula. Como ya todos saben todos mis fics estan basados en una pelicula con un montón de cambios hechos por mi, así que esta no es la excepción, ya al finalizar el primer capitulo sabrán a cual me refiero.

Todos los personajes son de JKRowling.

* * *

Había decidido tomar el autobús noctambulo, mientras más tardara en llegar, mejor. No quería aparecerse directamente en esa casa… su casa, no más bien, ya no era su casa. Desde que había decidido aceptar aquella solicitud de una de las revistas más importante de Nueva York y ser una de las reporteras más reconocidas en el mundo mágico, esa dejo de ser su casa.

Y desde que piso tierra inglesa los recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente. Demonios, ya lo había guardado todo perfectamente en un pequeño, pero pequeñísimo espacio de su mente. Ocho años olvidándose de todo y ahora recordaba perfectamente aquellos gritos y reproches antes de irse.

Ahora había regresado y por la única y simple razón de que quería casarse. Cormac McLaggen, un famoso empresario le había pedido matrimonio, y sin dudarlo, había aceptado. Pero en base a eso, ahora se encontraba en Londres, para saldar cuentas pendientes y así poder seguir con la vida que había decidido tomar.

-Ottery St. Catchpole – anunció el conductor.

-Si, aquí.

-¿Desea que la llevemos directamente a un lugar en específico?

-No, rentaré un auto. Mi casa queda en las afueras del pueblo.

-Nosotros podemos llevarla, está lloviendo mucho.

-No, estaré bien.

Ginny Weasley tomó su maleta y bajo en la estación del pueblo. Tal como lo recordaba el día que decidió partir, la estación no había tenido ningún cambio en ocho años. Caminó directo al modulo de renta de autos, que para su buena suerte pudo conseguir uno en buen estado. Puso la maleta en la cajuela y emprendió su viaje de media hora, a las afueras del pueblo.

Tantos recuerdos de su niñez y de su juventud. Sonrió, no podía negarlo, eran recuerdos muy bonitos. Aquellos árboles en donde subía y bajaba junto a sus amigos y hermanos, aquel lago en donde miles de veces nadaban y jugaban durante el verano.

La lluvia cesó un poco, así que pudo avanzar más rápido, cosa que no le gustaba en absoluto, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

A lo lejos pudo ver la casa, suspiro, aquella casa en donde algún día fue feliz. Avanzó despacio debido al lodo, no quería que la llanta del auto quedase atorada, mientras más rápido saliera de ahí, mejor.

Se estacionó frente a la casa y se quedó viéndola detenidamente. Bajó del auto y se acomodó el vestido de marca reconocida que llevaba, intentó no mancharse de lodo sus zapatos de miles de galeones y se medio peinó el cabello que estaba un poco húmedo debido a la lluvia.

Un perro salió corriendo de la casa, ladrándole fuertemente como si fuera una intrusa.

-Fang, cállate. Soy yo, Ginny.

Pero el perro seguía ladrándole sin hacerle caso.

-Fang, por Merlín, cállate ¿Qué no me reconoces?

-¡Chester!

Se escuchó un grito desde adentro de la casa y a Ginny se le detuvo su corazón. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya estaba ahí, ahora afrontar la realidad.

-¿Por qué ladras tanto?

-Hola – dijo Ginny con la cabeza en alto y viendo directamente a aquel hombre que había salido de la casa.

-Tú.

-Sí, soy yo, Harry.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el muro del porche de la casa viéndola detenidamente de arriba abajo, sin ningún disimulo.

-¿Viniste a ver a tu madre?

-¿Cómo? – Ginny frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué si viniste a ver a Molly?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que porque? Está en el hospital.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó angustiada.

-¿Qué no sabes?

-Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando.

-Tuvo un infarto.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo esta?

-Delicada.

-¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

-Será porque nadie sabe donde localizarte.

-Voy a verla.

Ginny dio media vuelta, y al dar dos pasos resbaló con el lodo cayendo de sentón, manchándose todo el vestido. Harry soltó una risa burlona y Chester se acostó en el piso.

-Deja de reírte, idiota, ayúdame.

-¿Ya se te olvido caminar en el lodo o esos zapatos no son apropiados para caminar en estas tierras? – le dijo Harry ayudándola a levantarse.

-Auch – exclamó Ginny sobándose el trasero – llévame con mamá.

-Lo mandona no se te ha quitado.

-Quiero ver a mi mamá.

-Será hasta mañana, el horario de visitas en el hospital ha terminado.

Harry entró a la casa dejando a Ginny sola con Chester, quien la veía con la cara pegada al suelo. Ginny soltó un bufido y regresó al auto dispuesta a ir a la madriguera, la casa donde ella había crecido, ya al día siguiente hablaría con Harry, ahora quería saber de su madre.

Cuando quiere arrancar el auto, se da cuenta que una llanta había quedado atascada en el lodo.

-Maldita sea.

Decidió bajarse y caminó lentamente para no volver a caer, hacia la casa. Se asomó por la ventana y vio que Harry estaba acostado en el sillón viendo televisión y tomando una cerveza.

-Mi carro se atascó en el lodo.

-Ah – le dio un trago a su cerveza.

-¿Puedes llamarle a Ron para que venga por mí?

-Ron está trabajando.

-Bueno a alguien en la madriguera.

-En la madriguera no hay nadie. Para tu mayor información todos tus hermanos ya no viven ahí, y tu papá está en el hospital con tu mamá.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en el porche de la casa, siendo seguida con la vista de Chester. Empezó a llover de nuevo, y Ginny no creyó que su suerte había empeorado. No, así no lo tenía previsto ella.

-¿Puedo pasar a lavarme?

-Claro – le contesto Harry sin dejar de ver la televisión.

Ginny entró a la casa, viéndola detenidamente.

-No has cambiado nada, ni siquiera ese horrible sillón.

-Me gusta.

-Al menos podrías llevarlo a que lo tapizaran, no combina con la sala.

-Eso ya me lo habías dicho.

-¿Y de que sirvió?

-De nada, así que ahórrate tus comentarios.

Harry subió el volumen de la televisión y Ginny se fue directo al baño. Se lavó las manos y se talló bien los brazos llenos de lodo. Se quedó viéndose en el espejo por un momento hasta que soltó un bufido de frustración.

-Maldita sea, Potter, han pasado ocho años y tú sigues siendo tan condenadamente guapo.

Con un hechizo limpió su vestido, pero sus zapatos eran pérdida total, así que decidió quitárselos y se puso unas pantuflas de Harry. Salió del baño y se sentó en la sala siendo ignorada por él.

-¿Y Fang?

-Murió hace cinco años – Ginny dio un suspiro y se tocó el pecho, ella adoraba a Fang – Chester es su hijo.

-¿Qué le pasó a mamá?

Harry volteó a verla de reojo notando que llevaba puestas sus pantuflas, se veía realmente chistosa, con ese vestido elegante y unas pantuflas viejas.

-Los sanadores dijeron que su corazón ya está muy cansado. Ese día había ido al mercado porque íbamos a tener una comida familiar, tu sabes, los domingos…la familia.

-Sí, lo sé – Ginny rodó los ojos - ¿y que mas?

-Estaban todos sus nietos – volteó a verla - sabes que tienes sobrinos ¿verdad?

-Si – contesto Ginny de mala gana, aunque en realidad no sabía bien cuantos sobrinos tenia.

-Bueno, pues Dominique subió al árbol y una rama se rompió – Ginny se movió incomoda, Harry hizo una pausa, la miró detenidamente y después continuo - Molly se asustó mucho y le dio un infarto. Inmediatamente la llevábamos al hospital, gracias a Dios no pasó a mayores.

-¿Qué han dicho los sanadores?

-Que debe estar tranquila, no hay que darle emociones fuertes ni disgustos – le dijo Harry levantando la ceja.

Ginny le hizo una mueca de fastidio y volteó a ver el televisor. Harry la veía de reojo, no podía negar que se veía realmente hermosa. Ahora era más mujer, más segura de sí misma y más elegante.

-Si no sabias nada de Molly ¿a qué has venido?

-Vine a buscarte.

-¿A mí?- se hizo el sorprendido.

Se escuchaba el claxon de un automóvil sonando repetidamente, hasta que se detuvo un poco alejado de la entrada de la casa y por lo tanto del auto de Ginny.

-Es Ron – dijo Harry levantándose preocupado y Ginny también hizo lo mismo.

Ron corría para no mojarse mucho, ya que seguía lloviendo fuertemente, y entró a la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Harry, Harry ¿Qué crees?

Pero la sonrisa de Ron se borró al ver a su hermana a unos cuantos pasos atrás de Harry.

-¿Ginny? Oh, por Merlín ¡Ginny! – corrió abrazarla- has venido a ver a mamá, no puedo creerlo, mamá se pondrá feliz.

-Hola, Ron – Ginny le correspondió el abrazo.

-Pero estas bien cambiada – la tomó de las manos y la hizo girar – mira nada más que vestido y… ¿pantuflas? ¿Es el último grito de la moda?– apuntó a las pantuflas extrañado.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Ron? – preguntó Harry.

-Estoy feliz, bueno ahora estoy doblemente feliz – abrazó a Ginny por el hombro - ¡Hermione está embarazada!

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido alzando las cejas y Ginny se colgó del cuello de Ron.

-Felicidades, hermanito, vas a ser papá. No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo está Hermione?

-Bueno al comienzo se puso media histérica, ya la conocen, me culpó a mí de todo, pero ya está pensando en el nombre del bebé.

-Ron, me da tanto gusto que tu y Hermione vayan a tener un hijo.

-Bueno, Ginny, en realidad éste sería el quinto.

-¿Qué?- Ginny abrió los ojos exactamente como recién lo había hecho Harry.

-Si, Hermione y yo tenemos cuatro hijos.

-¿Cuatro? – pregunto Ginny sin poder creerlo – ¿y todavía estas feliz porque vas a tener otro?

-Pues sí, mis hijos están hermosos ¿verdad, Harry?

-Claro, solo cuando están dormidos, tú mismo lo has dicho – le dijo Harry al ver que Ron le iba a contestar.

-Bueno, pues si, mis hijos son un poquito… inquietos.

-¿Inquietos? – dijo Harry riéndose – sobre todo cuando Hugo robó tu escoba y se lanzó del segundo piso – volteó a ver a Ginny – tenía tres años.

-¿Y ahora cuántos años tiene?

-Cuatro – sonrió Ron orgulloso.

-Rose explotó la cocina con una poción de un libro de Hermione.

-Mi pobre hija nació con el cabello revuelto de Hermione y quería hacerse una poción para alisar su cabello.

-Cuando hizo eso, Rose tenía cuatro años – dijo Harry.

-Sí, mi hija sacó la inteligencia de su madre.

-¿Y ahora cuántos años tiene Rose?

-Cinco.

-Cuéntale a tu hermana que novedades han hecho Arthur y Ronald.

-Ellos están pequeños, solo han hecho magia accidental, pero nada que un buen sanador no pueda curar.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida. No podía creer que su hermano y su cuñada decidieran tener otro hijo después de todo lo que están pasando.

-Pues bien, Ginny, aquí está tu hermano. Me dijiste que querías irte con él.

-Hermione se pondrá feliz de verte, a lo mejor platicando contigo deja de vomitar tanto.

-Harry, necesitamos hablar – dijo Ginny rápidamente para librarse.

-Entiendo, ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar – dijo Ron – yo debo irme, con esta lluvia no puedo manejar tan rápido y Hermione tiene antojo de palomitas con nieve.

-¿No se atascó tu carro?

-No, yo tengo camioneta y la deje estacionada un poco más lejos porque si la estaciones aquí…se atasca.

-Eso no me lo dijeron – volteó a ver a Harry apretando los labios.

-Bueno, hermanita, me dio mucho gusto verte y estoy seguro que mamá se pondrá mejor cuando sepa que has venido a verla. Los veré mañana en la madriguera, recuerden que mañana la dan de alta y todos nos vamos a reunir para recibirla.

-Si, ahí estaremos – le dijo Harry.

Vieron salir corriendo a Ron y Harry se fue directo a la cocina a preparar la cena. Ginny suspiro, tantas cosas que habían pasado y ella jamás se había enterado. El cambio constante de departamentos en Nueva York hizo que en algún momento dejara de avisarle a su familia donde encontrarla.

-Cinco hijos ¿Qué no tienen en que entretenerse? Pues claro, aquí ¿en qué se puede uno entretener?

-Se aman – le contesto Harry sacando del refrigerador unos ingredientes.

-Por favor, en Nueva York hay muchas parejas que se aman y cuando mucho tienen dos hijos. Ahí hay muchas cosas que hacer más importante que hacer hijos.

-Se nota que tú no conoces el concepto amor.

Ginny se le quedó viendo pero Harry seguía con su labor de preparar la cena. Seguía siendo el mismo Harry de siempre, si acaso sus facciones eran más varoniles, ya no tan jovencito como hacía ocho años. Quiso quitarse de la mente todos esos pensamientos, tenía que regresar a la realidad, a su presente el cual era ella en Nueva York.

-Mañana, después de ver a mamá, me regreso a Nueva York – le dijo Ginny sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿No piensas pasar unos días con tu madre? Recién va a salir del hospital.

-Debo regresar, tengo un articulo pendiente – Harry la fulminó con la mirada – estaré un par de horas con ella.

-Al menos quédate todo el día, eso le hará bien.

-No, no puedo. Estaré al pendiente de su mejoría.

-Te quedaras todo el día de mañana – le dijo autoritariamente y elevando la voz.

-¿Perdón? – sonrió Ginny - ¿y quién eres tú para ordenarme?

Harry se recargó sobre la mesa y la vio directamente a los ojos.

-Te recuerdo que tú y yo, aun seguimos casados.

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

Quise cambiar a Hermione, siempre la pongo como la centrada y correcta, ahora se soltó el chongo como decimos y se aventó con muchos hijos, lo cual me divierte mucho.

Ya tengo varios capitulos escritos, si les gusta la historia los voy subiendo, sino me quedo con ellos jejejee.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Mil, mil gracias por todos sus reviews, debí subir éste capitulo en cuanto recibí los 25 reviews pero no tuve tiempo, ya es viernes, me despedí de mis alumnos y ahora sí, aqui estoy.

_Las letras en diagonal son recuerdos._

* * *

_Estaban en la sala de la madriguera, ella y Harry tomados de la mano frente a sus padres que se veían mutuamente preocupados._

- _Pero ¿están seguros?_

- _Si, papá, Harry y yo nos amamos y hemos decidido casarnos – dijo Ginny segura de sí misma._

- _¿Por qué no lo piensan mejor? Casarse es un paso muy importante._

- _Lo sabemos Molly, pero yo no voy a dejar nunca a Ginny._

- _Están muy jóvenes, Ginny tienes poco tiempo que acabas de terminar la escuela y recién empiezas a trabajar en el profeta – les dijo Arthur._

- _Papá, ustedes conocen muy bien a Harry, ha vivido con nosotros desde que tiene once años, ustedes son sus tutores y se han hecho cargo de su educación en Hogwarts. No tienen porque desconfiar de él._

- _No lo hacemos, Ginny, sabemos que Harry es un gran chico – Harry bajo la mirada apenado._

- _Nada, papá, Harry y yo nos vamos a casar._

Ginny suspiró ante el recuerdo ¿Por qué no les había hecho caso a sus padres?

- ¿Cómo olvidar que tú y yo seguimos casados?

- Pues al parecer lo olvidaste por ocho años.

- ¿Ya firmaste los papeles del divorcio?

- No – le contesto Harry empezando a cocinar.

- ¿No te llegaron?

- Si, tu abogado fino y elegante vino a buscarme la semana pasada.

- ¿Y? Debiste firmarlos y entregárselos.

- No, nena, quería que tú me pidieras el divorcio.

- No me llames nena – le dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Quieres cenar?

- Quiero el divorcio.

- Si te soy sincero, no creí que fueras a venir personalmente a pedirme el divorcio tan pronto, pensé que ibas a tardar un poco más, pero veo que te urge mucho.

- Así es.

- ¿Y puedo saber por qué?

- Me voy a casar.

Harry se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos dándole la espalda a Ginny y fingiendo que seguía cocinando. Respiró hondo y continuo.

- Vaya, debí imaginármelo ¿Y se puede saber quién es el afortunado?

- Es un empresario.

- Felicidades – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Gracias ¿Dónde están los papeles del divorcio?

- Debo buscarlos, cuando vino tu abogado yo recién venia llegando de una fiesta, así que no recuerdo donde los dejé – mintió.

- ¿No los has leído?

- No ¿Seguro que no quieres cenar?

- Ya te dije que no – Harry se encogió de hombros y se sirvió lo que había preparado en un plato – pues bien, a grandes rasgos lo que decían esos papeles es que doy mi consentimiento para que te quedes con todo lo que tenemos aquí – Harry soltó una carcajada – esta casa también es mía, los dos trabajamos para poderla pagar.

- Está bien, de acuerdo ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Darte las gracias?

- Firmar el divorcio.

- Necesito buscar esos papeles – le dijo Harry empezando a comer.

- No te preocupes, tengo una copia en mi maleta – le sonrió Ginny, Harry se quedó muy serio pero aun así continuo comiendo – voy por ellos, los firmas y terminamos con esto de una buena vez ¿Dónde tienes un paraguas?

- Nena, un poco de agua no le hace daño a nadie.

- No me llames nena ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? – Harry levantó las manos en señal de paz.

- No tengo, así que tendrás que mojarte un poco, pero deja mis pantuflas aquí, no quiero que las llenes de lodo.

Ginny bufó aventando las pantuflas y salió de la casa dispuesta a que Harry le firmara el divorcio. Chester inmediatamente se levantó atento a todos los movimientos que hacia ella. Estaba lloviendo mucho, y ya estaba oscuro, así que Ginny corrió hundiéndose cada vez más en el lodo y mojándose en cuestión de segundos. Abrió la cajuela y buscó en su maleta los papeles, pero recordó que los había dejado debajo de su ropa, así que decidió sacar toda la maleta y adentro de la casa buscarlos bien. Sin cerrar bien la maleta, la cargó y justo cuando iba a cerrar la cajuela, Chester se le fue encima pensando que en la maleta llevaba comida.

- No, no, hazte a un lado – le decía Ginny cargando la maleta lo más alto que podía, pero debido a la lluvia y a que sus pies descalzos estaban hundidos en el lodo, no tenía mucho equilibrio - ¡Harry, ayúdame!

Chester saltaba y ladraba queriendo alcanzar la maleta.

- No, perro malo ¡HARRY!

Pero sin poder soportar más el peso de la maleta y tratar de esquivar los saltos del perro, la maleta salió volando un par de metros. Chester inmediatamente corrió hacia ella y empezó a sacar todo lo había dentro.

- No, no ¡NO! – chillaba Ginny tratando de llegar hacia donde estaba su maleta, que por no haberla cerrado bien, ya estaba toda su ropa mordida, mojada y llena de lodo – perro malo, muy malo ¡HARRY!

De pronto se quedó paralizada, los papeles del divorcio, ahí estaban en un folder. Ginny llegó tratando de quitar al perro, pero era demasiado tarde, Chester los había tomado en su hocico y los rompía como si les tuviera mucho coraje.

- ¡NO! Dame eso ¡Dámelo! – trataba de quitárselos pero solo conseguía que el perro los rasgara mas pensando que Ginny quería jugar con él. Así que Chester de un jalón salió corriendo con lo que quedaba de papeles hacia la parte trasera de la casa - ¡No puede ser!

Ginny empezó a recoger su ropa y zapatos que estaban esparcidos en el lodo, casi toda su ropa estaba rasgada y sus zapatos babeados. Como pudo regresó a la casa completamente mojada y con los pies cubiertos de lodo. Se paró frente a Harry quien seguía cenando muy tranquilamente.

- Te estuve llamando – le dijo con coraje y chorreando agua.

- Estaba comiendo.

- Mira lo que hizo tu perro – le mostró su maleta con toda la ropa dañada.

- Es roja.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu maleta es roja – Ginny lo vio sin entender nada – la bolsa de su comida es roja, pensó que traías comida.

- Se llevó los papeles del divorcio.

- Ups, estamos en problemas.

- Necesito cambiarme y así ayudarte a buscar tus papeles.

- Tuve un día muy complicado, así que yo voy a descansar.

- ¡No, vamos a buscar tus papeles!

- Insisto, lo mandona no se te ha quitado – le dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa y con un hechizo haciendo que su plato se lavara solo – voy a acostarme a ver la televisión.

- Me voy a quedar esta noche aquí.

- Claro, esta es tu casa, tú me ayudaste a pagarla ¿o no?

- Necesito que me prestes ropa, la mía ya no sirve.

- Toma lo que quieras.

Ginny se dio un baño y sin saber porque le vinieron recuerdos de ella y Harry bañándose juntos en esa misma regadera. Sacudió la cabeza, eso ya había quedado atrás. Abrió la gaveta del baño y sonrió, Harry tenía todo muy bien acomodado como siempre. Con solo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo se fue a la habitación principal, aquella en donde ella y Harry habían compartido muchas noches juntos. Abrió el closet en donde siempre había estado la ropa de Harry, todo seguía igual, su ropa acomodada según los colores, así como Molly los había acostumbrado a ambos. Volteó hacia el otro lado del closet, donde ella guardaba su ropa. Sin poder resistirse y saber que guardaba ahora ahí Harry, lo abrió. Toda la ropa que ella había dejado, estaba debidamente acomodada y limpia. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Harry aun conservaba la ropa de ella, pensó que él había tirado todo a la basura, sobre todo después de aquella pelea que tuvieron antes de que ella se marchara.

- _¡No te puedes ir!_

- _¿Qué no lo entiendes, Harry? Es una gran oportunidad, mi artículo sobre Quidditch llegó hasta América y ahora quieren que vaya a una entrevista en una de las mejores revistas. _

- _Ginny, huyendo no vas a solucionar las cosas._

- _No estoy huyendo, quiero superarme, no ser solo una reportera de segunda y una vendedora de frutas._

- _También eres mi esposa – le dijo dolido – hemos sido muy felices, a pesar de que…_

- _Pero puedo ser mucho más que tu esposa, tengo talento para escribir, muchas personas me lo han dicho, aquí… aquí simplemente nunca voy a ser alguien importante._

- _Eres importante para mí._

- _Harry, necesito hacerlo._

- _Lo haces porque te sientes culpable ¡Quieres huir!_

- _¡Piensa lo que quieras! ¡YO ME VOY!_

Se soltó a llorar de solo recordar lo que había pasado. Ocho años no habían servido para que ella alejara ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, aun seguía sintiendo lo mismo. Se limpió las lagrimas y tomo un vestido rosa pálido que su madre le había hecho cuando era una adolescente. Se vio en el espejo, le quedaba un poco corto pero se sintió orgullosa de que conservara la misma talla.

Harry seguía viendo la televisión acostado en el sillón, cambiaba de canal tratando de encontrar algo entretenido, pero en realidad solo lo hacía sin estar consciente de lo que estaba viendo. Ginny había regresado para pedirle el divorcio, sabía que tarde o temprano eso iba a ocurrir, y cuando llegó el abogado no hizo otra cosa que deprimirse, había llegado el fin de su relación con Ginny. No sabía porque aun conservaba alguna esperanza, en donde ella llegara y todo volviera a la normalidad.

- Aun conservas mi ropa – le dijo Ginny sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- A Hermione no le quedaba, así que ahí la dejé.

Harry volteó a verla quedándose perdido en su cuerpo. Con ese vestido volvía a ser la Ginny de la cual él se había enamorado. Aun recordaba la primera vez que la había visto en su vida, llevaba un vestido de ese mismo color.

- _Perdón, me pueden decir como hago para llegar al andén 9 ¾ - le dijo Harry de once años a Molly._

- _¿Vas a Hogwarts, cariño? Ron también, es su primer año._

_Harry asintió y después volteó a verla a ella, era la niña más hermosa que jamás había visto. Su cabello pelirrojo y esas pequitas en sus mejillas la hacían verse como un ángel. _

- _Hola – le susurro._

- _Hola, soy Ginny._

- _Harry – sonrió nervioso._

- _¿Cuál es tu apellido? – le pregunto Ron._

- _Potter, soy Harry Potter._

- _¿Tus padres no son James y Lily Potter?- preguntó Molly frunciendo el ceño._

- _Si._

- _Oh cariño, lo siento mucho, supe lo del accidente, tu madre y yo fuimos compañeras en Hogwarts, aunque yo me gradué primero que ella, pero aun así convivimos mucho, ya después yo me casé y solo nos veíamos de vez en cuando en el supermercado o en el callejón diagon, era una gran mujer – suspiro Molly - ¿Con quién vives ahora?_

- _Con mis tíos, son muggles._

- _¿No me digas que con la hermana de Lily?_

- _Sí, mi tía Petunia._

- _Pero recuerdo que Lily me platicaba que ella era muy…especial._

- _Sí, me odia, dice que soy un anormal – Ginny le sonrió y Harry le correspondió._

- _No me extraña – hizo una mueca Molly – cariño ¿no te molestarías si pasara a hablar con tu tía Petunia?_

- _¿Para qué?_

- _Quiero hablar con ella de mujer a mujer – dijo Molly levantando la ceja._

Ginny se sentó en el sillón dándole una mordida a un durazno que había tomado de la cocina, regresándolo al presente. Ese presente en donde Ginny se había alejado de él después de muchos años juntos. Al comienzo conviviendo como hermanos, después de que su tía Petunia muy amablemente le cedió su patria potestad a los Weasley, pero que en su cuarto año de Hogwarts, ya no era más su hermanita, sino una chica increíblemente divina, maravillosa y atractiva.

- ¿Qué ves?

- No hay nada bueno – continuo cambiándole de canal.

- No me extraña, aquí todo es aburrido – Harry la vio de reojo pero no le dijo nada, solo continuo cambiándole de canal - ¡Ahí déjale! Es mujer bonita, me encanta esa película.

Harry aventó el control remoto y salió a sentarse en el porche junto con Chester, que ahora lucia tranquilo al haber destruido los papeles de Ginny del divorcio. Suspiró, así era cuando estaban juntos, la única diferencia es que Ginny se acostaba en el mismo sillón que él, abrazándolo, para ver sus películas favoritas.

Tenía muchos años que no fumaba, pero justo en ese momento se le antojo un cigarro. Sacó la cajetilla que tenia escondida detrás de un block mal puesto. Sonrió al recordar como tenía que esconderlos muy bien para que Ginny no se diera cuenta donde los guardaba, ella odiaba cuando él fumaba. Y sin saber porque, después de que ella se marchó, dejó de fumar.

Aun estaban en buen estado, los había guardado en una bolsita de plástico y acomodado muy bien en ese hueco que tenia la casa. Lo prendió y se relajó al instante. Seguía lloviendo, así que se sentó en la mecedora que tenía en su porche y Chester se acomodó a un lado de él esperando a que su dueño terminara su cigarro. Pero no nada más fue uno, sino tres… que bien se sentía volver a fumar.

Después de un tiempo, regresó a la casa y encontró a Ginny dormida en el sillón. Todo su cabello esparcido en el almohadón, su boca medio abierta y sus brazos estirados ocupando todo el espacio. En la forma en que dormía, definitivamente no había cambiado nada.

La cargó en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, sabía que si la dejaba ahí, al día siguiente soportaría quejas de dolor de espalda. Ginny lo abrazó de su cuello al sentir que Harry la cargaba, estaba más dormida que despierta, pero aun así distinguió el olor.

- Fumaste – le dijo sin abrir los ojos – maldita sea, Potter, odio que fumes.

- Lo sé – la acostó en la cama – duérmete.

- Esto no se queda así – le dijo abrazando la almohada – mañana tu y yo tendremos una… conversación… muy seria… sabes que odio…que fumes – y se quedó dormida.

Harry se quedó observándola dormida, era tan hermosa, tal y como siempre la recordaba. Se acercó a ella, le acomodó un mechón de cabello que tenia sobre su cara y le susurro en el oído.

- Mañana, durante el desayuno, me regañaras por haber fumado y yo te haré cosquillas, después te cargaré sobre mi hombro, no sin antes darte una nalgada para hacerte enojar más, y te traeré a esta cama para hacerte el amor. Con eso, señora Potter, se le quita el coraje – le dio un beso en la boca – te amo, nena.

* * *

Saludos a todos!


	3. Chapter 3

Se despertó por un fuerte golpe en la nariz. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos encontrando un brazo justo frente a él, en su cara. Lo hizo a un lado y al querer levantarse, casi cae de la cama.

-Ginny – se quejó haciéndola a un lado.

-Mmm.

-Ocupas toda la cama – se levantó viendo como Ginny se acomodaba ahora en el espacio que él había desocupado, aun dormida.

Se baño, se rasuró y cuando regresó a la habitación, Ginny aun seguida dormida abrazando la almohada en donde él había dormido. Se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Café recién hecho, sabía que así Ginny se levantaría de inmediato. Y no se equivocó, Ginny salió de la habitación bostezando con el cabello revuelto.

-Buenos días.

-Hola, buenos días ¿ya buscaste los papeles? – le pregunto Ginny sirviéndose café.

-Primero vamos al hospital por Molly, después hablaremos de esos papeles.

-De acuerdo – se sentó en la mesa y Harry le sirvió el desayuno – dormí muy bien.

-Me di cuenta, sigues abarcando toda la cama.

-¿Dormiste conmigo?

-¿Y donde esperabas que durmiera? Esa también es mi cama – la vio levantando la ceja – yo también la pagué – Ginny le hizo una mueca – casi me tiras.

-Es muy pequeña, la cama de mi departamento es mucho más grande.

-Pues fuiste tú la que la escogiste ¿recuerdas?

-No teníamos para pagar una más grande.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste en la mueblería – Harry le dio una mordida a su pan tostado y Ginny se le quedó viendo – lo olvidaste.

-¿Cómo quieres que recuerde algo que dije en una mueblería hace años?

-Dijiste que querías una pequeña para así poder dormir muy abrazados.

Ginny tomó un poco de jugo de naranja sin decirle nada. Harry siguió comiendo y leyendo el periódico. De pronto una lechuza se estrelló en la ventana.

-Errol – sonrió Ginny.

Harry se levantó y tomó la carta de la lechuza mientras Ginny la acariciaba y le daba de comer.

-Es Ron, a tu mamá ya la dieron de alta en el hospital, nos esperan en la madriguera.

-Préstame unos tenis, todos mis zapatos están deshechos.

-¡Apúrate! – le gritó al ver que ella seguía acariciando a la lechuza.

-¡Ya voy!

-¡Tardas años en bañarte!

-No puedo creer que aun sigas quejándote de eso – le dijo caminando directo hacia la habitación.

Llegaron juntos a la madriguera en la camioneta de Harry, el carro que Ginny había rentado aun seguía atascado en el lodo. La casa que habían comprado Harry y Ginny al casarse estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la madriguera, así lo había querido ella, estar siempre cerca de su familia aunque estuviera casada.

Cuando Harry se estacionó, Ginny saltó corriendo directo a la puerta. Ya estaban todos los Weasley reunidos, a Molly la tenían sentada en un sillón cómodo y tapada con una manta. Al ver a Ginny quiso levantarse de inmediato, pero Fred la detuvo para que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo, así que Ginny se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre.

-Mamá.

-Mi niña, has vuelto.

Harry sonrió desde la puerta donde presenciaba la escena. Ver a Molly sonriendo le llenaba por completo, ella era como su madre, lo había criado como cualquiera de sus otros hijos desde que tenía once años, lo había alimentado, cuidado cuando estaba enfermo, inclusive una que otra vez le había dado una nalgada y mandado vociferadores a Hogwarts cuando hacia alguna travesura con Ron o los gemelos.

Ginny saludo a su padre y a sus hermanos sonriendo en todo momento. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía respirar ese aroma familiar. Nadie le reclamó el porqué no había vuelto en ocho años, y nadie lo hizo por Harry, él se había encargado de que nadie la juzgara por haberlo abandonado.

-Qué bueno que decidiste venir a ver a mamá, seguro Harry te avisó ¿verdad? – le preguntó Percy cargando a una niña pelirroja.

-Si, le mandé una carta pero ayer llegó muy tarde y no pudo ir al hospital – les dijo Harry.

-Gracias por venir, mi niña – le dio Molly dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Qué dijeron los sanadores?

-¡Bah! Esos hombres no saben nada.

-Dijeron, señora Weasley – dijo Bill – que usted debe tener reposo absoluto, nada de disgustos y nada de sorpresas.

-¿Qué más da lo que digan esos tipos? Aquí esta toda mi familia reunida, tal y como siempre he querido. Todo volverá a la normalidad y yo no pasaré ningún disgusto ni sorpresa. Todo es felicidad.

Harry y Ginny voltearon a verse.

-¡Ginny! – gritó Hermione desde las escaleras – Por fin regresaste.

Ginny rompió contacto con Harry para abrazar a su cuñada.

-Estas guapísima ¿Qué le has hecho a tu cabello?

-Es un tratamiento especial que me hacen en Nueva York.

-Se te ve genial.

-¡Ey todos! – gritó Ron cargando a un bebé de un año con cabello castaño – Hermione está embarazada.

-¿Otra vez? – contestaron todos asombrados.

-Hija, felicidades – sonrió Molly y Hermione se agacho a su altura para que la abrazara – que hermosa familia tengo, ustedes me dan siempre muy buenas noticias.

-Eso es justo lo que mamá necesita – dijo Ron.

-Lo que mamá necesita es que cambies de pañal al pequeño Ronnie – le dijo George tapándose la nariz.

-Ronald, te dije hace media hora que lo cambiaras.

-Ya voy.

Molly llamó a Harry y a Ginny y los tomó de las manos haciendo que ambos se hincaran frente a ella.

-Me da mucho gusto que vaya a llegar otro Weasley a la familia, pero lo que en realidad me mantiene feliz es verlos de nuevo juntos. Es lo que llevó soñando tanto tiempo – sollozó.

-Molly, por favor, quédate tranquila.

-Están bien ¿verdad?

-Claro que estamos bien ¿Cuándo has visto que Ginny y yo estemos mal?

-Después de aquello, las cosas cambiaron.

-Pero lo superamos ¿verdad, Ginny? – Harry la vio con ojos de advertencia.

-Claro, mamá, eso quedó atrás.

-Siempre supe que ustedes estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Desde niños hacían travesuras juntos o bien se encubrían mutuamente para no ser regañados. Pasaban largas horas platicando o jugando en el lago. No había duda que iban a ser una pareja que sobrepasara muchas adversidades.

Ginny conoció a Audrey, la esposa de Percy y a las novias de Charlie y los gemelos, así como a sus sobrinos Dominique y Louis, hijos de Bill y Fleur, a Victorie la había visto de bebé, ahora ya tenía diez años; también conoció a Molly, la hija de Percy y a todos los hijos de Ron y Hermione.

-Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo es América? – le preguntó Hermione a Ginny dándole de comer a Arthur, su hijo de dos años, un precioso pelirrojo con ojos azules.

-Es increíble, tendrías que verlo por ti misma, por más que te lo describa, jamás llegaría a hacerlo tan bien como en realidad es.

-Mamá, Hugo me quitó mi libro – llegó Rose.

-Dile a tu papá. Entonces vives en Nueva York ¿Qué tal es?

-Hay edificios grandísimos…

-Mamá, papá no me hace caso, Ronnie lo vomitó.

-Seguramente lo empezó a aventar hacia arriba ¿Cuántas veces le tengo que decir que no haga eso? Toma Ginny, síguele dando de comer a Arthur.

-Pero…

El pequeño pelirrojo le sonrió, tenía toda la boca manchada de comida y parte de su camisita.

-Hola – le dijo a Ginny.

-Hola, Arthur ¿sabes quién soy? – el niño negó con la cabeza – soy tu tía Ginny.

-Tía Inny.

-Si ¿quieres comer más? – el niño ahora asintió con una sonrisa – comes igual que tu padre.

-Papá – gritó el niño y después apunto hacia la puerta – tío Harry.

Harry estaba en la puerta viendo como Ginny le daba de comer a su sobrino. Ella lo vio y quiso salir corriendo para poder llorar, pero no lo hizo, se quedó quieta viéndolo fijamente. Ambos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Más – pidió el niño.

-Es Ron en miniatura – reaccionó Ginny.

-Si – sonrió Harry – todos dicen que él debió llamarse Ronald, pero Ron y Hermione juraban que él iba a ser el último y querían ponerle el nombre de tu padre. Un año después nació Ronnie.

-¿Qué le vamos a decir a mamá?

-Nada.

-¿Cómo nada?

-Más, tía inny – dijo el niño al ver que Ginny había dejado el plato en la mesa.

-No quiero darle un disgusto a Molly.

-Yo tampoco, pero tarde o temprano lo va a saber.

-Será mejor que sea tarde. Debemos darle tiempo para que se recupere.

-Pero…

-¿No te da gusto verla feliz?

-Claro que me da gusto.

-Esta feliz porque estás aquí.

-Harry, yo tengo que irme, tengo un trabajo…

-Pues renuncias – le ordeno – y que tu noviecito te espere un rato mas.

-Por Cormac no hay problema, si me ama me esperará – Harry suspiró – pero ¿renunciar a mi trabajo? No, Harry, eso sí que no ¿Cómo me voy a mantener?

-Eres mi esposa.

-No te ofendas, pero yo ya me acostumbre a cosas que tu no… - Harry la vio con los ojos entrecerrados – pues que tú no puedes comprarme.

-¿Qué necesita la señora, aquí en este pueblo, que yo no pueda comprarle? Por Dios, Ginny, ubícate, aquí no hay tiendas de prestigio.

-¡Mas! – gritó el niño dando una golpe en el plato haciendo que toda la comida saltara y manchara a Ginny en la cara.

-Arthur, mira lo que me has hecho.

-Dame esos cinco, Arthur – le dijo Harry y el niño contento le correspondió manchando la mano de Harry – esta rico ¿verdad? – Harry se chupó los dedos.

Pasaron toda la tarde en la madriguera, como años atrás, solo que ahora con niños gritando, corriendo y saltando. Ginny veía como Harry corría por todo el patio detrás de Rose, Hugo, Victorie y Dominique, lucía feliz. Hermione se sentó a un lado de ella.

-Siempre juega con ellos – le dijo Hermione viendo a Harry cargando en su espalda a Hugo.

-Me imagino.

-Ginny ¿realmente viniste a ver a Molly porque tuvo un infarto? – Ginny no le contesto – me lo imaginaba, regresaste por Harry ¿Por qué tardaste ocho años?

-No regrese con él – Hermione frunció el ceño – regrese para que me firme el divorcio.

-¿Qué? ¿se van a divorciar?

-Era de esperarse, Hermione.

-Claro que no, ustedes siempre estuvieron muy enamorados.

-Todo cambió entre nosotros después de aquello.

-Cambiaste tu – Ginny la vio mal – lo siento, Ginny, pero es la verdad, Harry siempre te apoyo en todo.

-Por eso me fui, Harry fingía que no pasaba nada delante de todos pero muchas veces fue muy indiferente conmigo… yo simplemente quería olvidar, Hermione.

-¿Y lo lograste?

-El trabajo me mantenía con la mente ocupada.

-¿Por qué te quieres divorciar de Harry?

-Conocí a alguien, me voy a casar.

-¿Casarte? – le preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-Sí, quiero hacer mi vida sin ningún recuerdo… tan triste.

-Ginny ¿Por qué sigues atormentándote así?

-Tu no lo entiendes, Hermione, el dolor… además tu no viste su cara, sus ojos, la manera en que lloraba.

-Ginny – Hermione le tomó una mano.

-Fue muy difícil, lo único que me quedaba por hacer, era irme.

-Hermione – llegó Ron cargando al bebé – tiene hambre y yo no tengo lo que tú tienes para darle de comer.

-Dámelo ¿Dónde está Arthur?

-No sé, pensé que estaría contigo.

-Seguramente está jugando con los gnomos, ve por él.

Ginny se quedó viendo al pequeño Ronnie mientras Hermione se lo ponía en su pecho para alimentarlo. Era tan pequeñito y hermoso. Hermione le sonreía y le acariciaba su cabecita con ternura.

-¿Estás bien, Ginny?

-Si – sacudió su cabeza – no le vayas a decir nada a nadie que Harry y yo nos vamos a divorciar para yo casarme, ni siquiera a Ron – Hermione bajo la mirada – por favor, Hermione, eres mi única amiga.

-De acuerdo.

-Pensaba ir al caldero chorreante esta noche, mañana me regreso a Nueva York.

-¿Te vas?

-Si, Harry no quiere, pero tengo que hacerlo, pero no me puedo ir sin que me firme los papeles del divorcio.

-¿Cómo lo vas a convencer? Tú mejor que nadie sabe que si algo se le mete a la cabeza, no hay quien lo cambie de opinión.

-Ya veré que hago, lo que quiero es distraerme un poco ¿Qué dices?

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Hermione soltó una carcajada – no, Ginny, ir a un bar es como ir a las islas griegas.

-Solo un rato.

-No puedo, lo siento.

-Está bien, iré sola.

Al llegar de nuevo a la casa, Ginny solo le dijo a Harry que saldría a caminar. Quería estar sola. Recordaba perfectamente donde estaba el caldero chorreante, era el lugar de reunión de todos sus amigos cuando vivía ahí. Se apareció justo en la puerta y entró directo hacia la barra de bebidas.

-Un whiskey de fuego, por favor.

-¿Ginny? – se acercó el encargado de servir las bebidas - ¿Eres Ginny Potter?

-Weasley, Ginny…

-No puedo creerlo, has regresado.

Ginny se quedó viendo detenidamente a ese hombre, hasta que logró reconocerlo.

-¿Neville?

-Sí, soy yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya ves, ahora soy el dueño.

-Estas bromeando.

-No ¿recuerdas a mi abuela? – Ginny asintió riéndose – te acordaste de las bromas que le hacíamos de niños ¿eh? Buenísimas, sobre todo cuando Harry te gritaba: "corre, Ginny, corre" por todo la casa para que no te alcanzara porque eras la más pequeña de todos – Neville suspiro – pues bueno, mi abuela murió y me heredó su dinero, así que compré este lugar en donde pasamos momentos muy divertidos.

-Sí, nos divertíamos mucho.

-¿Y Harry? La semana pasada no vino.

-¿Siempre viene?

-Si, se pasa seguido por aquí.

-Dame otra, por favor – le señalo el vaso vacio.

-¿Qué has hecho? – Neville le sirvió más.

-Trabajar – se encogió de hombros y se tomó el whiskey de un solo trago – otro.

-Neville – se acercó una chica muy provocativa al parecer de Ginny - ¿no sabes si va a venir Harry?

-No – Neville vio de reojo a Ginny – no sé.

-No me habló después de la última vez que nos vimos.

-Seguro ha de estar ocupado – dijo Neville algo nervioso.

-Otra, Neville – dijo Ginny.

-Me avisas si lo ves – le dijo la chica a Neville alejándose de la barra.

-Son solo amigos, tu sabes – le dijo Neville sirviéndole otro trago.

-Claro ¿y qué me cuentas? ¿Te casaste con Hannah? – Neville negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué? Se veían hermosos juntos.

-Decidió estudiar en la ciudad, así que…

-Lo siento.

-Neville ¿y Harry? – se acercó una rubia.

-No sé – le contesto secamente, haciendo que la rubia rodara los ojos y se alejara.

-Otra, Neville.

-¿No crees que ya llevas varias?

-Ya no soy una chica de quince años que venía a bailar.

-No, ya no eres esa chica.

-Neville ¿ya llegó Harry?- preguntó gritando una chica desde una mesa. Ginny volteó a verla desde la barra reconociéndola de inmediato, mientras Neville negaba con la cabeza.

-Dame otra, Neville.

-¿Con quién vienes? – le sirvió otra Neville.

-Sola.

-¿Cómo llegaste?

-Me aparecí – le contesto Ginny quitándole la botella y sirviéndose ella sola – Harry tiene muchas amigas.

-Viene seguido, así que… pues…

-No tienes porque ponerte nervioso, yo sé que Harry siempre tenía sus admiradoras – bufó ya un poco borracha- lo que tenía que hacer para quitárselas de encima.

-Harry siempre tuvo ojos para ti, para nadie más.

-Lo sé – sonrió tomando ahora desde la botella – dime, Neville ¿sabes si Harry sale con alguien en especial?- le preguntó volteando de nuevo hacia la mesa donde estaba la chica que había preguntado por Harry.

-No.

-Vamos, Neville, somos amigos, dime.

-Ginny, creo que ya has tomado demasiado y muy rápido.

-Claro que no – dijo medio tambaleándose – vamos a bailar, como cuando éramos jóvenes.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Recuerdas como se ponían a bailar Ron y Hermione? – Ginny soltó una carcajada – tardaron tanto en declararse su amor y cuando por fin lo hicieron se dedicaron a tener hijos ¿sabías que Hermione está otra vez embarazada?

-¿En serio? – pregunto asombrado Neville.

-Si – le dio otro trago largo a la botella terminándosela - ¿Qué acaso aquí no hay algo con que mas entretenerse que hacer hijos? Por Dios, salgan, hay más que ver que este cochino pueblo.

Muchos que estaban cerca de Ginny la vieron mal, Neville solo medio sonrió apenado para disculpar la actitud de su amiga.

-Se acabo, Neville – le dijo mostrándole la botella - ¿me puedes dar otra?

-Ya estas borracha, Ginny.

-Bueno, al menos estoy haciendo otra cosa que no sea bebés – soltó una carcajada - ¡También pueden emborracharse, otra actividad recreativa en este pueblo! Dame otra, Neville – él negó con la cabeza - ¿recuerdas mi hechizo moco murciélago? – Neville abrió los ojos asustado – lo he mejorado con el paso de los años.

-De acuerdo.

Neville le quería servir solo un trago, pero Ginny le arrebató la botella. Las personas que estaban en el bar susurraban entre ellas viendo a Ginny, pero a ella no le importó, tambaleándose fue hacia la rockola y puso una canción, empezando a bailar sin soltar la botella.

Así estuvo un tiempo, terminaba la canción y ponía otra, hasta que sintió un jalón en su brazo.

-Vámonos.

Volteo siguiendo con la mirada de quien era la mano que la sujetaba. Unos ojos verdes la veían furiosos.

-Estas haciendo todo un espectáculo – le dijo Harry entre dientes – vámonos.

Ella se soltó del agarre e intentó darle otro trago a la botella, pero Harry se la arrebato. Eran el blanco de todas las miradas, sobre todo de las miradas femeninas que momentos antes estaban preguntando por Harry. Él la jaló del brazo dirigiéndola hacia la puerta de salida.

-¿Qué ven, zorras? – les dijo Ginny - ¿A mi esposo?

-Ginny, por favor – le susurro Harry empujándola, pero Ginny hacia esfuerzos para quedarse a gritarles.

-¿Por qué si saben que Harry es MI ESPOSO? Así que ya saben, bola de arrastradas – las apuntó con el dedo – mucho cuidadito, éste hombre está ocupado ¿entendieron? Es MIO.

Neville ayudó a Harry a sacarla del bar. Ya una vez fuera, Harry la metió a la fuerza a su camioneta.

-¡Eres una borracha!

-¡Me lastimas, idiota!

-¡Ahí te quedas! – le ordeno Harry cerrando la puerta de su camioneta de un golpe.

Harry se acercó a Neville que se había quedado en la puerta viendo como Harry subía a Ginny a la fuerza.

-¿Cuánto te debo, Neville?

-No te preocupes, Harry, sabes que Ginny también es mi amiga.

-Gracias por avisarme, no sabía que había venido aquí.

-¿Cómo estás?

Ginny empezó a vomitar dentro de la camioneta.

-Supongo que bien – dijo viéndola.

-Somos amigos, Harry, te he visto emborracharte peor que ella – apuntó a Ginny que seguía vomitando – sobre todo después de bajar de las habitaciones con esas chicas…

-Eso es un secreto ¿cierto?

-Sabes que sí, pero a mí no me vas a negar que la sigues amando. Cada vez que te dejabas conquistar por alguna de ellas, lo hacías borracho y después terminabas llorando sobre la barra pidiéndole perdón a Ginny por tu infidelidad, a pesar de que ella fue quien te dejó.

-Debo irme, gracias Neville.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo – le dijo Neville con una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

-Lo sé.

Harry, antes de entrar a la camioneta, limpió todo el vomito con un hechizo. Ginny ya se había quedado dormida recargando la cabeza en la ventana. Manejo tranquilamente sin dejar de pensar en la alegría que había sentido al volver a ver a Ginny celosa, así había sido en varias ocasiones, sobre todo cuando estaban en Hogwarts, la única diferencia es que ahora Ginny no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

Como la noche anterior, la cargó en sus brazos completamente dormida, la acostó en la cama, le quitó la ropa sucia y los zapatos, dejándola únicamente en ropa interior. La cubrió con una manta y se acostó a un lado de ella, quedándose dormido en pocos minutos.

* * *

Tenia pendiente de no poder actualizar hoy, como comenté en facebook, Chester si existe y mordió el cable del internet por fuera de mi casa, asi que va y viene la señal.

Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, eso me animan a seguirle con esta historia.

Saludos a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

Recibí reviews en donde aun no saben a que pelicula me refería para basarme en este fic. Se llama no me olvides, a mi me encanta esa pelicula, aunque adelanto que no tendrá el mismo final. Aquí incluyo una de las escenas que más me gusto, ya verán a cual me refiero.

Mil gracias por todos sus cometarios.

Bueno, los dejo leer.

* * *

Ginny se removió en la cama mientras Harry intentaba peinarse el cabello rebelde frente al espejo del tocador, ya listo para salir a trabajar.

-Ya me voy – le dijo Harry cuando vio por el reflejo del espejo que Ginny había despertado.

-Me duele la cabeza.

-Te dejé una poción para la resaca en la cocina. Ayer hiciste un buen espectáculo en el bar de Neville.

Ginny se sentó en la cama un poco apenada, sobre todo al recordar cómo les había gritado a esas mujeres (en especial a una muy conocida) que Harry era de ella, siendo que en muy poco tiempo iba a dejar de serlo oficialmente. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, pero eso era justo a lo que había regresado. Se quiso levantar cuando se da cuenta que estaba semi desnuda, inmediatamente se cubrió con las sabanas.

-¿Me quitaste la ropa? – le preguntó indignada.

-Estaba llena de vomito.

-Pero… ¿Cómo te atreviste?

-Por favor, Ginny, conozco tu cuerpo mejor que tú. No tienes nada que no haya visto antes.

Ginny se removió incomoda aun tapándose hasta el pecho con la sabana. Claro que él conocía más su cuerpo que ella misma. Él que sabía exactamente cuántas pecas tenía en la espalda, en cada hombro, en cada mejilla, en la nariz y hasta le había descubierto un lunar debajo de su nalga izquierda.

-Tenemos que hablar – le cambio el tema.

-Después, se me ha hecho tarde.

-¿Encontraste los papeles del divorcio? – Harry no le contesto, se sentó en la cama para ponerse las calcetas y los zapatos – Harry, yo me tengo que ir hoy mismo.

-Ya te dije que no te vas a ir, no quiero que Molly tenga una recaída.

-Estaré al pendiente, lo prometo.

-He dicho que no.

-De acuerdo – se hincó Ginny en la cama ya sin importarle que Harry la viera en ropa interior – vamos a hacer una cosa, me quedo una semana – Harry volteó a verla con la ceja levantada – un mes, no más, me quedo un mes y me firmas los papeles del divorcio.

-Está bien – se levantó.

-Excelente ¿Dónde están los papeles?

-Te los firmo en un mes.

-No, los firmas ahora para yo poderlos mandar a Nueva York con mi abogado para que de inicio…

-En un mes te firmo esos papeles – salió de la habitación y Ginny lo siguió.

-Harry, por favor, no te cuesta nada.

-Si ya esperaste ocho años ¿Qué te cuesta esperar un mes más?

-¡Fírmame esos malditos papeles!

-¡Ya te dije que en un mes te los firmo, primero pasa más tiempo con tus padres!

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!

-¡Tu tampoco!

-¡Eres un desgraciado!

-¡Y tú una desconsiderada!

-¡FIRMA ESOS PAPELES!

-¡NO ME GRITES, GINEVRA!

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida, Harry podría gritar, aventar cosas, maldecir por estar enojado, pero cuando la llamaba Ginevra era porque realmente estaba furioso.

-Te voy a firmar tus preciados papeles del divorcio en un mes, cuando yo vea que has hecho lo suficientemente feliz a tu familia, sobre todo a tu madre ¿entendido? – Ginny se cruzó de brazos – bien, veo que por fin nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo. Ponte algo, no quiero que andes así por toda la casa. Nos vemos más tarde.

Ginny dio una patada en el piso y después se tomó la cabeza, el dolor se había intensificado por el disgusto. Bebió la poción que le había dejado Harry y se fue a bañar.

Cuando salió de la casa no estaba el auto que había rentado, pensó que Harry se había hecho cargo de eso. Acompañada de Chester, se fue caminando a la madriguera para desayunar con sus padres.

Había pasado toda la mañana junto a ellos, conviviendo como en los viejos tiempos, pero ya en la tarde quiso ir al callejón diagon para comprarse algo de ropa, aunque primero tendría que ir a Gringotts por algo de dinero. Mientras caminaba por el callejón notó que había muchas tiendas nuevas, pero no les puso mucha atención, no estaba como para dar un recorrido en todas ellas, pensaba en cómo hacer para que Harry le firmara lo más pronto posible los papeles del divorcio. Su abogado le había dicho que los tramites, una vez firmado ambas partes, tardarían unos días en que quedara el divorcio oficialmente por concluido, así que quería ganar tiempo. Harry le tenía que firmar esos papeles a la voz de ya.

Entró a Gringotts y se presentó ante un duende.

-Identificación – Ginny le entregó su varita y una identificación de la revista donde actualmente laboraba – Ginevra Potter.

-Weasley, Ginevra Weasley.

-Aquí tengo registrado que su varita pertenece a Ginevra Potter.

-De acuerdo – bufó resignada.

-¿Quiere entrar a su cámara o solo va a sacar dinero?

-¿Cámara? – preguntó extrañada – yo no tengo ninguna cámara aquí.

-Pero su esposo si, y cuando abrieron la cuenta la solicitaron como cuenta compartida.

-Eso quiere decir que – sonrió – tengo una cámara. Sí, quiero entrar.

-Sígame por favor.

Llevaron a Ginny a una cámara, se le hizo extraño que estuviera unos pisos más abajo que lo que ella había visto, se suponía que mientras más dinero tuvieras, más abajo estarías. El duende abrió la cámara y Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida. Harry había ahorrado mucho dinero, muchísimo a su parecer. De pronto se le vino una idea a la cabeza para que Harry le firmara el divorcio esa misma tarde.

Harry había tenido mucho trabajo en Sortilegios Weasley, una tienda de bromas que habían abierto los gemelos, Ron y él apenas unos años atrás. Al comienzo lo habían visto como un sueño, pero de la nada, se enteró que había muerto un primo lejano, heredando toda la fortuna Potter al ser el último que quedaba vivo. Sus padres le habían dejado dinero que los Weasley lo habían administrado muy bien en su educación y ya cuando tuvo la mayoría de edad, él fue quien la administró, pero con el paso de los años se fue acabando, viviendo sin lujos pero cómodamente. De hecho, su padre siempre había sido de familia adinerada, pero al casarse con su madre, los Potter lo había exiliado por haberse casado con una hija de muggles. Eso a James Potter no le importó, haciendo su propio dinero a base de trabajo, aunque no fuera mucho, pero al menos le había dado a su familia lo indispensable y dejándole a su hijo una herencia que lo pudo mantener durante varios años. Pero al recibir Harry la herencia de la dinastía Potter, no dudo en invertirlo en un negocio con sus "hermanos" viendo ganancias al instante.

Al mismo tiempo, él había empezado un negocio de ventas de escobas que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una tienda de artículos de Quidditch, así que dividía su tiempo entre cada negocio, al fin y al cabo, Ginny ya no estaba con él y tenía tiempo de sobra.

Estacionó su camioneta frente a su casa, se le hizo muy extraño verla tan iluminada, así que entró sorprendiéndose de ver que todo estaba completamente cambiado.

-¡Hola, Harry! – gritó Ginny desde la cocina.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Dónde está mi sillón? – preguntó preocupado.

-Te dije que ese sillón feo no combinaba con nada.

-Pero a mí me gustaba.

-¿Qué no te gusta esta nueva sala? – se puso a un lado de él – le combinan muy bien con esos cuadros, ah y tuve que cambiar todas las lámparas, y la mesa también.

-¡Cambiaste todo! – empezó a caminar Harry llegando a la cocina - ¿Qué pasó con mi refrigerador?

-Este es más grande.

-¿Pintaste la cocina?

-No, tonto, es nueva.

Harry dio un gran respiro tratando de calmarse, odiaba que Ginny hiciera algo sin consultarle primero, y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

-De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras. No quiero discutir.

-Pensaba en comprar otra cama más grande.

-No, esa es mi cama.

-Bien, entonces voy a remodelar el baño.

-Haz lo que quieras, es tu dinero.

-En realidad no cariño, es dinero de ambos – Harry entrecerró los ojos – hoy fui a Gringotts.

-¿Qué?

-Necesitaba comprarme ropa – se hizo la inocente - así que fui a Gringotts a nuestra cámara ¿te suena algo como cuenta compartida?

-¿Cuánto sacaste? – Harry apretó los puños.

-Mucho, cariño, mucho ¿Por qué tienes tanto dinero? – Harry no le contesto, se fue a la habitación empezando a desvestirse - ¡Estás haciendo algo ilegal!

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces explícame porque tienes tanto dinero? No creo que trabajando con el señor Ollivander hubieras podido ahorrar tanto.

-Ya no trabajo con él.

-¿Qué haces ahora?

-Fred, George, Ron y yo abrimos una tienda de bromas.

-¿Una tienda de bromas? – se extraño Ginny.

-Si ¿Recuerdas todas las cosas que inventaban los gemelos, y que Ron y yo les ayudábamos y las vendíamos a domicilio? – Ginny asintió – bueno, resulto ser un buen negocio, así que abrimos una tienda. Las ganancias nos la dividimos ¡y tú te has encargado de gastar mi parte! – le gritó enojado.

-Fírmame los papeles del divorcio ahora mismo y te regreso todo tu dinero.

-Olvídalo, prefiero ser pobre a ver a tus padres sufriendo porque te has vuelto a ir.

-Pero… puedo ser una pesadilla de esposa – lo amenazó apuntándolo con el dedo – gastar dinero es una de ellas, puedo… puedo ser muy mala. Firma esos papeles.

Harry la vio directo a los ojos, se acercó a ella y le cerró la puerta de la habitación en la cara.

-Maldita sea, Potter.

Estuvieron sin hablarse toda la noche, Ginny puso la televisión y se acostó en la nueva sala mientras que Harry jugaba con Chester en el patio. Cuando Harry regresó, la encontró dormida pero no hizo nada por llevarla a la cama, al fin y al cabo, esos muebles nuevos los había comprado ella, así que bien podría disfrutarlos más tiempo.

Pasaron los días en que Harry se levantaba más temprano de lo normal y se iba a trabajar. Ginny pasaba todo el tiempo con sus padres, tal como Harry lo quería, esperaba que si le demostraba en unos días que estaba al pendiente de sus padres (que en realidad lo tenía pensado hacer) le daría el divorcio antes de cumplirse el mes.

-¿Por qué no han venido los gemelos ni Ron? – le pregunto Ginny a sus padres una mañana mientras desayunaban.

-Mañana es la fiesta del pueblo ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? – le dijo Molly – esperabas ansiosa ese día.

-No lo recordaba – sonrió Ginny, adoraba esa fiesta, la única del año en donde todo el pueblo de Ottery se reunía y era diversión asegurada.

-Tus hermanos tienen mucho trabajo, son los encargados de todo el espectáculo pirotécnico, así que han estado muy ocupados últimamente. Supongo que Harry también ¿no te ha dicho nada?

-Bueno… si, llega muy cansado.

-Ese hombre es puro trabajo últimamente – negó con la cabeza Molly – casi no sale a divertirse.

-Sí, me imagino – dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca al recordar lo que le dijo Neville y la bola de tipas que preguntaban por él.

-Deberían salir como antes ¿Por qué no le das la sorpresa a tu esposo en la tienda y te lo llevas a comer por ahí? – le dijo Molly con una sonrisa pícara.

-Dices que tienen mucho trabajo.

-Una salida a comer no les afecta en nada.

Ginny decidió aceptar la propuesta que le había dado su mamá, al fin y al cabo quería conocer el negocio de sus hermanos. Se apareció en el callejón diagon y busco el establecimiento que le había dicho Molly.

Sonrió al instante, no tenia duda que la idea de sus hermanos y esposo había sido increíble. Entró a la tienda que ya se encontraba bastante concurrida. Vio a lo lejos a los gemelos atendiendo a unas personas y a Ron con Harry acomodando una mercancía en cajas. A simple vista pudo ver que se trataba de mercancía para la fiesta del pueblo.

-¿En qué le podemos servir? – Ginny dio un brinco de susto cuando una niña pelirroja con cabello revuelto la veía detrás del mostrador con un semblante serio y la espalda recta. Por la altura de la niña, Ginny supuso que estaba parada arriba de una silla.

-Rose, me asustaste.

-Hola tía Ginny – sonrió otro niño pelirrojo que se subía en un banco para tratar de estar a la altura de su hermana.

-Hola Hugo ¿Cómo están?

-Tenemos mucho trabajo, en estas fechas es cuando se incrementan las ventas – contesto Rose. Ginny sonrió, no tenia duda que esa niña era Hermione en pelirroja.

-Eso es algo… bueno.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Ginny recorría con la mirada la tienda mientras era observada por los dos niños, Rose con la misma expresión seria y Hugo apoyando sus dos cachetes pecosos en sus manos sobre el mostrador.

-Mi tío Harry está enamorado de ti – dijo Rose muy seria, Ginny volteó a verla sorprendida.

-¿Tú crees? – reaccionó Ginny unos segundos después, no sabía que contestarle, era obvio que Harry la había dejado de amar hacía mucho tiempo.

-Si.

-¿Y… y que te hace pensar eso?

-Cuando mi tío Harry nos cuida mientras mis papas salen a hacer cosas importantes…

-Rose no sabe qué cosas.

-¡Cállate, Hugo! – le dijo Rose molesta.

-Es lo único que Rose dice: no sé.

-Pero he estado leyendo los libros de mamá y sé que algún día lo sabré – Ginny asintió aguantando las ganas de reírse, recordaba como Hermione se frustraba tanto al no saber algo – Hugo, compórtate como un niño de tu edad – Hugo se encogió de hombros – he estado leyendo libros sobre comportamiento infantil – le dijo Rose a Ginny.

-Excelente – le contesto Ginny.

-En fin, retomando el tema… mi tío Harry está enamorado de ti.

-Sí, eso ya me lo dijiste, pero aun no me dices ¿Cómo es que llegaste a esa conclusión? – le dijo Ginny tratando a Rose como una niña grande para hacerla sentir importante.

-Pues bien – Rose se relajo un poco y junto sus manos entrelazando sus dedos, como si fuera a dar un discurso – como te decía, mis padres a veces tienen compromisos y nos dejan en casa de mi tío Harry . En ocasiones creo que lo volvemos un poquito…

-Loco – sonrió Hugo.

-Sí, algo así – asintió Rose pensativa - así que para entretenernos nos enseña su álbum de fotografías y nos cuenta la historia de cada una de esas fotos – Ginny frunció el ceño – en todas esas fotos estas tu, y mi tío Harry solo habla de ti y de lo hermosa que eres.

-Bueno… supongo que eso fue hace varios años.

-No, la última vez fue hace como un mes, más o menos.

Ginny volteó a ver a Ron y éste la saludo con la mano. Ahora entendía porque Hermione estaba embarazada otra vez.

-¿Y… y que fue lo que les dijo de mi esa última vez? – preguntó Ginny con tono de indiferencia.

-Nos contó la historia de la cueva – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida. En esa cueva Harry la había hecho mujer.

-¿Es cierto que mi tío Harry peleó contra ese oso enorme? – preguntó Hugo con sus ojitos bien abiertos.

-Eh… si.

-¡Wow! Ya ves, Rose, mi tío peleo contra un oso para salvarla.

-Pues en la foto no te veías muy asustada – le dijo Rose con la ceja levantada.

-Es que… nos tomamos la foto mucho después.

-Hola – llegó Harry – Ron me dijo que estabas aquí.

-Sí, vine a conocer la tienda.

-Tío ¿después me puedes llevar a la cueva donde peleaste contra el oso para salvar a mi tía Ginny? – le preguntó Hugo emocionado.

-Claro – Harry se puso rojo y bajo la mirada apenado. A Ginny le recordó ese Harry cuando no sabía cómo decirle que la amaba, tartamudeaba inclusive, pero se ponía rojo y bajaba la mirada.

-Fue una aventura increíble, fue el día mas feliz de mi vida – dijo Ginny haciendo que Harry volteara a verla y ambos se quedaron con la vista fija en cada uno.

-Pues si a mí me tuviera encerrada un oso en una cueva, no sería el día mas feliz de mi vida – dijo Rose.

-Pero él fue todo un caballero – comentó Ginny sin perder el contacto con la mirada de Harry – me sentí segura, sin miedo a nada y fui muy feliz.

-¡Enana! – gritó Fred haciendo que Harry y Ginny regresaran a la realidad - ¿vienes a ayudarnos?

-¿Ayudarlos?

-Sí, tenemos mucho trabajo, hay que entregar la mercancía al alcalde para la fiesta de mañana.

-Mi tío paga bien – dijo Hugo – nos da muchos caramelos y chocolates cuando Rose y yo le ayudamos.

-Eso es para que no se duerman y así sus padres estén ocupados cuidándolos y no haciendo crecer más a la familia – dijo Fred - ¿Entonces, nos hechas una mano, enana?

-Claro – dijo Ginny volteando a ver a Harry quien se había quedado muy serio viéndola.

-Harry, el primer pedido ya está listo ¿lo vas a entregar tu o Ron?

-Yo, Ron tiene que cuidar a Rose y a Hugo.

Ginny vio salir a Harry de la tienda con la mercancía ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué conserva las fotos? ¿Harry aun está enamorado de ella? No, eso era imposible. Primero por lo que había sucedido aquella vez y después porque ella se había marchado. Ya habían pasado ocho años, era mucho tiempo y no creía posible que él aun la siguiera amando como antes.

Mientras empaquetaba unos artículos, recodaba aquella tarde lluviosa en la cueva. Estaban festejando que Ginny había conseguido trabajo en el profeta como reportera auxiliar, no era un gran puesto, pero al menos estaba haciendo lo que a ella le gustaba. Mientras volaban en la escoba empezó a llover mucho refugiándose en la cueva en donde jugaban de niños. Una cosa pasó a otra y Ginny se entregó a él completamente. Sonrió, eran unos inexpertos los dos, pero había sido maravilloso.

No sabía que pensar ahora ¿y si los niños malinterpretaron las cosas? ¿Y si Harry aun la acepta? No, no quería hacerse ilusiones, ella tenía un novio y tenía que seguir su vida como había decidido hacerla.

Harry era parte de su pasado, que con una firma en menos de un mes, quedaría en el olvido.


	5. Chapter 5

Dedicado a Susy Snape que no tiene nada que leer, a Asuka Potter que no quiere a mi papacito (aunque sea gay) de Matt Bomer y mucho menos a Christian Grey y a Natu Potter, que me manda audios por whatsap desde el estadio viendo a su U.

* * *

Ese día regresaron juntos a casa después de trabajar. Los hermanos Weasley pensaban que ellos seguían siendo el mismo matrimonio de siempre, así que siguieron con la farsa… esa farsa en que unas semanas se iba a terminar.

No se dijeron absolutamente nada, pero aun seguían durmiendo en la misma cama. Harry pensando porque Ginny había recordado y dicho eso con respecto a lo que pasó en la cueva. Ella se iba a casar y seguro ahora pensaría mas en esos momentos importantes junto a ese desconocido, no con él.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se levantó para preparar el desayuno dejando a Harry dormir un poco más. Para cuando él se despertó, Ginny ya le había dado de comer a Chester y preparado todo el desayuno, como en los viejos tiempos. Entró a la habitación para avisarle a Harry que el desayuno ya estaba listo, pero no estaba ahí, así que volteó hacia el baño que tenia la puerta medio abierta y lo vio salir de la regadera completamente desnudo. Se volteó de inmediato para no verlo, pero pudo mas su curiosidad, así que lentamente fue caminando hacia el baño y asomó la cabeza para poder verlo por el reflejo del espejo del baño. Sus músculos estaban más grandes, su espalda más ancha, siguió bajando la mirada, su trasero… formó una sonrisa, adoraba el trasero de Harry, miles de veces lo pellizcaba y lo mordía para despertarlo por las mañanas. Harry se dio la media vuelta, quedando frente al espejo, así que Ginny solo abrió los ojos aun más y de inmediato se regresó a la cocina.

Se sentía acalorada y caminaba de un lado a otro. Estaba espiando a su esposo… a su propio esposo que miles de veces se paseaba desnudo frente a ella. Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan apenada y tan excitada? Claro, porque Harry y ella ya se iban a divorciar y por lo tanto ya no iba a poder disfrutar de ese manjar…

-Buenos días.

-¡Buenos días! - gritó Ginny nerviosa.

-No te hubieras molestado en preparar el desayuno ¿Estás bien? – frunció el ceño Harry.

-Sí, estoy muy bien. Tú me has preparado de comer en estos días.

-Eres visita –Ginny bajo la mirada triste –me voy a ir temprano, lo más seguro es que llegue muy tarde.

-Yo también voy a ir a la fiesta del pueblo.

-¿En serio? Pensé que ahora te interesaban mas las fiestas elegantes y bien acompañada –Ginny entrecerró los ojos y le dio mucho coraje que Harry le dijera eso. Llevaba días demostrándole que no era tan presumida como él pensaba.

-Cuéntame ¿las fiestas son divertidas acompañado de Romilda Vane? –Ginny untaba mantequilla de maní en su pan tostado viendo directamente a Harry, éste detuvo su tenedor a medio camino a la boca y volteó a ver a Ginny asombrado –Por fin se le hizo a la zorra esa –sonrió negando con la cabeza - ¿te volvió a dar la poción de amor o solito caíste?

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Era una de tantas que preguntaba por ti en el bar de Neville, la reconocí de inmediato –Harry continuo comiendo –siempre con esa mirada obsesiva hacia ti. Estaba borracha pero la pude ver muy bien cuando nos íbamos, se notaba que quería ser ella la que se fuera contigo.

-Pues tal vez hubiera sido mejor, al menos ella nunca se ha emborrachado ni hecho un espectáculo como lo hiciste tú y mucho menos ha vomitado mi camioneta.

-Cierto, olvidaba que Romilda Vane es un ejemplo de mujer –dijo con sarcasmo –pero no me has contestado ¿volvió a mandarte chocolates o…? –Ginny soltó una sonrisita burlona.

-No, en realidad no necesitó nada de eso, solo la conocí mejor y es muy divertida. Tal vez debí haber hecho eso en Hogwarts, la hubiéramos pasado muy bien desde entonces –Ginny dejó de reírse y se puso seria.

-Divertida ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Con esa cara que ponía cada vez que nos veía juntos, se notaba que era todo menos divertida.

-Pues ya ves, nos hemos divertido muy bien.

Ginny vio a Harry que continuaba desayunando mientras ella respiraba entrecortadamente apretando su tenedor fuertemente. De pronto se le vino a la cabeza una escena en donde…

-¿La has traído a esta casa? ¿Has utilizado mi cama para revolcarte con ella?

-¿Tu cama? –Alzó la ceja Harry –te recuerdo que es mi cama, a ti ni siquiera te gusta, querías comprar otra más grande.

-¡Pero yo la escogí y LA PAGUE!

-La pagamos entre los dos ¡No! –Gritó Harry al ver que Ginny iba a continuar la discusión por la cama –no la traje aquí ¿contenta?

-Si, al menos ahora sé que donde estoy durmiendo no han dormido otras mujeres. Me pregunto ¿A dónde las has llevado? –Harry continuo desayunando –claro, el caldero chorreante tiene habitaciones y Neville es tu amigo, con razón preguntaban tanto por ti ahí –dijo Ginny hirviendo en celos.

-¿Puedo desayunar en paz?

-¿Cuál es tu numero, Harry? ¿A cuántas has llevado a esas habitaciones? ¿Neville te hace descuento por ser tu amigo o por ser cliente frecuente? Me imagino que ahora has de tener mucha experiencia, espero que yo haya contribuido en algo, digo fui tu primera vez…

Harry aventó la silla al levantarse bruscamente. Estaba enojado, pero no con Ginny, sino porque todo lo que estaba diciendo era cierto. Siempre se sentía culpable cada vez que llevaba a alguna chica a la habitación en el caldero chorreante. Culpable por serle infiel a Ginny y por utilizar a esas chicas para olvidarse un poco de ella. Lo cierto es que siempre que esto sucedía, Harry lo hacía únicamente borracho y Neville sabía cuáles eran las fechas en que esto sucedía, reservándole una habitación especial, sobre todo aniversarios y aquella fecha en que ella se fue.

Ginny se cruzo de brazos al escuchar el arrancón de la camioneta. Harry se había ido y sin haberle negado todo lo que le había dicho, eso solo significaba que era verdad. Pero no tenia porque ponerse mal, ella también se había acostado con Cormac, su novio, y recordó como había llorado toda la noche la primera vez.

En la madriguera se encontró a Hermione con todos sus hijos, recién había terminado de darle de comer a todos y se sentía sumamente cansada, además los malestares del embarazo aun continuaban. Arthur les leía un cuento en la sala mientras el pequeño Ronnie dormía en sus brazos.

-Amo a mis hijos pero… los amo, los amo, los amo – se repetía Hermione con los ojos cerrados en la mesa de la cocina.

-Y viene otro.

-Tu hermano tiene la culpa – Ginny alzó la ceja – es tan irresistible, guapo, sexy, varonil y en la cama es…

-Por favor, Hermione, es mi hermano – Ginny hacía gestos de asco – por cierto ¿Dónde está? Te dejo a los cuatro – apuntó hacia la sala señalando a los niños.

-Están preparando todo para la fiesta, les va muy bien en estas fechas sobre todo con el espectáculo pirotécnico ¿Harry no fue?

-Supongo que sí. Nos peleamos en la mañana y se fue enojado.

-¿Por qué?

-Hermione, tu eres amiga de Harry así que debes de saber – Hermione frunció el ceño – en este tiempo que yo no he estado, Harry… Harry ¿se ha acostado con otras mujeres?

-¿Pues qué esperabas?

-Dime que no fue con Romilda Vane.

-No sé, solo sé que si lo hace porque en varias ocasiones Neville le habla a Ron para que le ayude con él.

-¿Ron también lo sabe?

-Ginny, Harry ha estado con mujeres solo cuando esta borracho y siempre lo hace en fechas – suspiró – importantes.

Ginny bajó la mirada. Siempre se preguntaba que estaba haciendo Harry en ese día en especial que ella también recordaba. En una ocasión le dijo a Cormac que se sentía mal, que era mejor que la llevara a su departamento en lugar de ir a una obra de teatro. Recordó cada minuto del día en que ella y Harry se casaron. Acostada en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas y llorando en silencio, pensando si Harry también recordaba lo mismo. Pero ahora sabía que él estaba borracho con una mujer a un lado.

-¿Qué te vas a poner?

-¿Eh? – reaccionó Ginny.

-Para en la noche ¿Qué te vas a poner?

-Un vestido que me compré en el callejón diagon.

-Tú siempre tuviste muy buen gusto para la ropa. Cuando fue aniversario de mis padres le pedí a Harry que me prestara uno de tus vestidos y el muy condenado me dijo que no.

-No te quedaban.

-Oye – abrió la boca indignada – he tenido cuatro hijos y siempre me vuelve a quedar mi ropa. Antes tu y yo la compartíamos ¿recuerdas?

-Eso fue lo que me dijo Harry, que te la quería dar pero que no te quedaba.

-Claro – bufó – no quería que tocara nada tuyo. En cierta manera yo creo que él siempre espero que tu regresaras. Ginny – la tomó de la mano sobre la mesa – Harry siempre te espero – Ginny suspiró – a pesar de que había muchas tipas detrás de él y por eso mismo, amiga mía, esta noche tienes que estar más hermosa que nunca.

-¿Por qué? – sonrió Ginny.

-Porque es precisamente en la fiesta del pueblo en donde las mujeres acechan mas a tu querido esposo desde que te fuiste. Así que si quieres volverle a ver la cara de fastidio a Romilda Vane – se encogió de hombros.

-Eres mala, Hermione – le dijo divertida.

-Fue el consejo que tú me diste cuando Lavander andaba detrás de Ron – negó con la cabeza – hasta la fecha Ron me sigue reclamando porque me puse esa blusa escotada y ese pantalón tan ajustado – Ginny soltó una carcajada – casi no podía caminar por tu culpa, Ginny, era como dos tallas más chico.

-Pero la cara de esa mujer era todo un poema al ver a Ron todo embobado viéndote.

-Esa noche fue nuestra primera vez, aunque batalló mucho para quitarme el pantalón – las dos soltaron una carcajada despertando al pequeño Ronnie.

Siempre había odiado a Romilda Vane, era la peor de todas, o más bien, la más lista. Cho Chang siempre haciéndose la mosquita muerta para conquistar a Harry en Hogwarts, pero ella se le había enfrentado diciéndole unas cuantas verdades en su cara, haciéndola llorar y así mismo, alejarla de Harry de una vez por todas. Pero Romilda era otro caso, tanto que hasta chocolates con poción de amor le había enviado a Harry en su sexto año, que si no hubiera sido por sus hermanos gemelos que le habían avisado que Romilda les había hecho un pedido cuando recién empezaban a hacer sus artículos en casa y vendiéndolos por pedidos a domicilio, ella jamás se hubiera enterado. Pero lo que si fue el colmo, es que en el séptimo año de Harry, Romilda entró a la habitación de los hombres y se metió a la cama de Harry completamente desnuda mientras todos dormían. Lo que le falló es que Neville se levantaba al baño cada hora durante la noche y él fue el que despertó a Harry de inmediato al verla.

Sin salidas a Hogsmeade, lavar los baños sin magia durante el resto del año y ordenar la oficina de Filch, fue el peor castigo que había recibido durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts y todo por haber golpeado a Romilda Vane en el comedor y gritar a las cuatro casas lo que había hecho.

No le importó el castigo, ya que había descargado toda su rabia en Romilda mandándola a la enfermería y que todo Hogwarts la nombrara la zorra de la escuela. Desde ahí, se consideraban enemigas a muerte.

Se cepillo el cabello y retocó el maquillaje, discreto como ella acostumbraba usarlo. Se había puesto un vestido color verde esmeralda, su favorito, como los ojos de Harry, con cuello en V y que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, unas sandalias de tacón y el cabello suelto. Le gustaba como se veía, últimamente en Nueva York vestía traje ejecutivo durante el día, y de gala o coctel por las noches debido a los múltiples compromisos de ella o de Cormac.

Como sus hermanos estaban ocupados, ella fue la que se encargo de ayudarle a Arthur a llevar a Molly a la fiesta. Ya estaba mucho mejor, pero ningún Weasley quería que hiciera el menor esfuerzo.

La fiesta se llevaría a cabo en la plaza principal del pueblo, donde había juegos mecánicos funcionando mágicamente, diferentes actividades recreativas y puestos de comida, pero lo que más gustaba era el baile.

-Mamá ¿quieres que te traiga algo de tomar? – le pregunto Ginny una vez que la sentó en una mesa frente a la pista de baile.

-Sí, cariño ¿a qué hora empieza el baile?

-No lo sé, no ha de tardar, ya están todos los músicos listos – le señalo Ginny hacia el final de la pista, donde estaba un estrado con todos los músicos y el equipo.

Ginny fue al puesto de bebidas y pidió una limonada para su mamá. Mientras la pagaba, sintió que alguien se había puesto justo detrás de ella. Dio la media vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con Romilda Vane.

-Regresaste – le dijo Romilda con desprecio.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Ni Harry ni yo te extrañamos, al contrario, la hemos pasado tan bien – sonrió Romilda de lado y Ginny forzó una sonrisa.

-Siempre conformándote con las sobras de los demás.

-Harry ya no te ama, tú lo abandonaste.

-Pero regresé y sigo ocupando el mismo lugar de nuestra cama todas las noches.

-Ustedes no están bien, ya no son la misma pareja que eran antes, de eso me pude dar cuenta en el bar de Neville.

-Piensa lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses de mi y de mi esposo – Romilda apretó los labios de coraje - Y dime ¿aun nadie te ha quitado el puesto de la zorra de Hogwarts? Debe de ser un gran logro, después de tantos años nadie ha podido lograr ese puesto más que tu. Felicidades.

-No sabes cómo te odio.

-Cariño, lo sé – Ginny le tocó el hombro fingiendo comprensión, tal como lo hacía Umbrige con ellos – y créeme que eres bien correspondida. Debo irme a buscar a mi esposo. Adiós – se acercó a su oído – zorra.

Después de unos diez minutos, el espectáculo musical empezó. El grupo amenizaba alegremente pero nadie se paraba a bailar. Hermione llegó con sus cuatro hijos sentándose con ellos y siendo ayudada por sus suegros. La familia de Bill y Percy se habían sentado a un lado de ellos, mientras que Charlie llegaría tarde porque su traslador de Rumania no había estado listo. Los gemelos, Ron y Harry aun ayudaban a los organizadores del evento con algunas cosas.

-Vamos ¿Qué esperan para bailar? – Gritaba Lee Jordan el animador – no sean tímidos.

-Desde que te fuiste Ginny, todos los años es lo mismo – le dijo Hermione.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Ginny Potter! – Gritó Lee Jordan – no puedo creer que hayas regresado - Ginny fue enfocada por la luz, así que todos la veían solamente a ella – la hermosa pelirroja ha vuelto a Ottery ¡Fred, George ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?!

Ginny trataba de esconderse pero había sido demasiado tarde, estaban sentados justo frente a la pista de baile y no había hacia donde correr.

-¡Ginny Potter, la chica que siempre abre el baile en la fiesta del pueblo!

Todos aplaudieron, inclusive su familia. Ahora lo recordaba, ella era la que abría el baile. Desde que era muy pequeña, solamente escuchaba la música y jalaba a su papá a la pista. Pero a partir de sus diez años cambio a su papá por Harry. La primera vez, Harry estaba completamente rojo y casi no se movía, pero con el paso de los años se había hecho una tradición que Harry y Ginny fueran los primeros en bailar, animando así a todos los demás del pueblo.

-¿Dónde está Harry? – Preguntó Lee Jordan, y de inmediato la luz iluminó a un Harry asustado – Ven, Harry ¡Y que empiece la música!

De nuevo empezó el grupo musical a tocar pero la luz seguía iluminando a Harry y a Ginny y todos los veían solamente a ellos.

-Vamos, Ginny, baila con tu esposo – le dijo Molly cargando en sus piernas a Ronnie.

Ginny volteó a ver a su madre quien sonreía feliz, después a toda su familia que aplaudía animándola, hasta escucho un "vamos, tía" pero no sabía si había sido Rose o Victorie.

Ron empujó a Harry por la espalda para que caminara hacia Ginny, llevándolo hasta la pista. Ginny poco a poco se levanto sin dejar de ver a Harry. Caminó lentamente al igual que él hasta que quedaron frente a frente en el centro de la pista.

-Ya ni me acuerdo – le dijo Harry tomándola de una mano y depositando su otra mano en la cintura de ella.

-Yo tampoco.

-Tú nunca necesitaste clases de baile, simplemente naciste con ese don. Yo si requerí muchas sesiones y varios golpes en la cabeza – Ginny sonrió, ella había sido la encargada de enseñarlo a bailar desde que tenía 10 años.

Empezaron a soltarse poco a poco, para terminar bailando como antes, bien coordinados. Las demás personas se empezaron a levantar a bailar también, a nadie le gustaba ser el que inicie el baile, ese puesto era únicamente de Ginny.

Después de varias canciones, los dos sonreían bailando animadamente. Era como si no hubieran pasado ocho años separados. Harry hacia girar a Ginny y la tomaba de la cintura con mucha facilidad. Todos los Weasley, con sus respectivas parejas bailando a un lado de ellos.

La música se detuvo para que Lee Jordan anunciara que el espectáculo pirotécnico iba a empezar. Todos vieron hacia el cielo estrellado, tan hermoso y tan pacifico. De repente, unos fuegos artificiales empezaron brillar al compás de unos chiflidos y aplausos.

Ginny sonreía viéndolos, recordando cómo fue que sus hermanos empezaron a crearlos en los jardines de la madriguera y ahora eran todo un gran espectáculo.

Todos tenían la mirada hacia el cielo. Frente a ella, a unos cuantos pasos, estaba Harry también viéndolos. Volteó a su alrededor y todos estaban en la misma posición, excepto una persona. Romilda Vane la veía directamente a ella con una media sonrisa, ajena al espectáculo. Ginny le cerró el ojo y se puso justo detrás de Harry rodeando su cintura.

-¿Qué haces? – se sorprendió Harry.

-Tengo frio.

-Estas helada – le dijo tocando sus manos - ¿trajiste algo con que cubrirte?

-No – le contesto Ginny susurrándole en el oído.

Harry dio la media vuelta quedando frente a ella. Se quitó su saco y se lo puso. Ginny, aprovechando la situación, tomó la cara de Harry entre sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente sin ningún disimulo.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios :D

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny aprovechando la situación, tomó la cara de Harry entre sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente sin ningún disimulo. Harry de inmediato correspondió el beso envolviendo sus manos en la cintura de ella, haciendo que no quedara espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Ya todos los del pueblo conocían la historia de Harry y Ginny, así que a nadie se le hizo extraño verlos besándose de esa manera, excepto a Romilda, quien los veía totalmente furiosa.

Cuando terminaron el beso, Harry sonreía de oreja a oreja pegando su frente con la de Ginny. Pero ella volteó hacia donde estaba Romilda y le sonrió con burla. Harry también volteó hacia donde veía Ginny y se dio cuenta como Romilda tiraba al suelo su bebida llena de coraje y se fue empujando a las personas que estaban junto a ella.

Poco a poco borró su sonrisa y regreso su mirada a Ginny.

-Me besaste para que nos viera Romilda – le dijo dolido – fue por eso que me besaste ¿verdad? – se separó de ella.

-Harry.

-No puedo creerlo.

Harry caminó hacia la salida de la plaza siendo seguido por Ginny. Al ver que ella lo llamaba decidió desaparecer, pero no contaba que ella haría lo mismo. Ambos aparecieron afuera de su casa.

-Déjame explicarte.

-Siempre esa rivalidad tuya con Romilda ¡es lo único que te importa!

-Me dijo que estaba segura que entre tú y yo las cosas no están bien, tenía que demostrarle…

-¡Y NO ESTAN BIEN! – Le gritó furioso – NADA ESTA BIEN ENTRE NOSOTROS.

Aun estaba algo atontado con el beso. Los celos de ella por la mañana, el recordar lo que pasó en la cueva, su sonrisa al estar con su familia, bailar como lo hacían antes, hizo suponer que Ginny aun quería algo con él y ese beso había sido una esperanza, pero que en cuestión de segundos se había esfumado.

-Sabes que odio a Romilda, siempre estuvo enamorada de ti.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Ella fue la que me buscó, me provocó y tú me conoces, no me iba a dejar de ella.

-¿Y lo mejor que se te ocurrió fue besarme?

-¡Sí! No me vas a negar que estuviste con ella en todos estos años.

Harry entró a la casa y Ginny lo siguió. Quería saber si Harry había estado con Romilda, si Hermione no lo sabía, tenía que saberlo por el mismo Harry, pero no se iba a quedar con la duda.

-¡Dímelo! ¿Te acostaste con Romilda?

-¡Eso es algo que a ti ya no te interesa!

-Te acostaste con ella – le dijo con los ojos aguados – lo hiciste.

Harry no le contesto, solo salió de la casa dejando a Ginny sola. Aun se escuchaban los fuegos artificiales a lo lejos, el pueblo estaba de fiesta mientras que ella sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, imaginándose la boda de Harry y Romilda una vez que él le firmara el divorcio. Después de tanto tiempo, al final, Romilda se iba a quedar con Harry.

Se tocó los labios, había besado a Harry y él le había correspondido, tanto tiempo que había deseado un beso así, inclusive desde antes de irse. Pero Harry no se lo había dado, y ella tampoco se lo había pedido.

Terminó de bañarse y se puso una bata, cuando escucho a Harry entrar rápidamente.

-¿Has visto a Chester?

-No, pensé que estaba contigo. A lo mejor salió a caminar por ahí.

-No, él no se va con nadie a ningún lugar más que conmigo.

-A mi me acompañaba a la madriguera – Harry se sorprendió, Chester jamás había hecho eso, ni con Molly quien a veces se encargaba de darle de comer cuando él inició su negocio de artículos de quidditch y tuvo que salir varias veces a la ciudad – a lo mejor pensó que estábamos ahí.

-No lo creo, iré a buscarlo.

-Te acompaño.

Ginny se abrochó bien su bata y salió detrás de Harry. Ambos lo llamaban o chiflaban para que Chester los escuchara. Recorrieron el camino de la madriguera dos veces y nada.

-Te vas a enfermar – le dijo Harry con la varita iluminando el terrero – recién te bañaste y hace frio, será mejor que te vayas a la casa.

-No, quiero encontrar a Chester – en el poco tiempo que había estado con el perro le había llegado a tener mucho cariño. Cuando Harry se iba, él era una buena compañía.

-Lo puedo buscar yo solo.

-No, yo te puedo ayudar.

-Siempre queriendo hacer lo que tú quieras sin importar las consecuencias – le dijo Harry fulminándola con la mirada.

Ginny se quedó inmóvil. Sabía cuál era el verdadero significado de esas palabras y Harry se lo estaba reprochando. Después de ocho años, aun seguía reprochándole lo que había pasado. Derramó una lágrima pero la limpió rápidamente. De pronto se escuchó un ladrido a lo lejos. Tanto Harry como Ginny se pusieron alertas. De nuevo otro ladrido y ambos corrieron en la misma dirección.

-¡Chester! - gritaba Harry y se escuchaba un pequeño ladrido.

-Lo escucho por allá – señalo Ginny colina abajo – lumus máxima.

-Ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer – le dijo Harry ambos corriendo bajando la colina.

Encontraron a Chester acostado. Había resbalado por la colina y ahora estaba lleno de rasguños y herido de una pata.

-No puede levantarse – le dijo Harry a Ginny en cuanto el perro se quejó al tomarle la pata – lo llevaré a casa y buscaré a Seamus.

-¿Seamus?

-Si, es el veterinario.

-Tu busca a Seamus, yo me llevo a Chester – le dijo Ginny haciendo aparecer una camilla – no hay tiempo que perder.

-De acuerdo, te veo en casa.

Hicieron lo acordado. Ginny acostó a Chester en un sillón de su sala nueva e hizo que su cabeza quedara sobre sus piernas. Harry regresó a la fiesta del pueblo para traer a Seamus.

-Todo estará bien – acariciaba Ginny las orejas de Chester.

-¿Cómo esta? – apareció Harry junto con Seamus.

-Hola, Ginny – saludó Seamus – no había tenido oportunidad de saludarte, pensaba hacerlo en la fiesta, pero como empezaron a bailar…

-Seamus ¿quieres enfocarte? – le dijo Harry de mala gana.

-Gracias por venir, Seamus – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Seamus empezó a revisar y a curar las heridas de Chester con su varita. Le revisó cuidadosamente su pata mientras el perro se quejaba un poco.

-La tiene muy inflamada, pero se le quitará en un par de horas, de preferencia que se mantenga acostado.

-¿No es grave?

-No, seguramente al caer se la lastimó, pero nada de cuidado.

Harry despidió a Seamus mientras Ginny seguía cuidado a Chester en la sala. Prendió el televisor y siguió acariciando las orejas del perro que ya se había acomodado muy bien dispuesto a dormir tranquilamente. Harry se sentó frente a ellos también acariciándolo.

-Ve a dormirte.

-No, aquí estoy bien – le dijo Ginny. Chester cerró los ojos completamente dormido.

-Le caes bien.

-Es un buen perro, aunque no me dio una buena bienvenida – sonrió Ginny recordando como Chester rompió su ropa y los papeles del divorcio.

-Fang también te quería mucho.

-Fang – suspiró Ginny - ¿te acuerdas cuando lo encontramos de cachorrito? – Harry sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza – mamá casi nos corre de la casa cuando nos descubrió que lo teníamos en mi habitación.

-Pero cada vez que nos íbamos a Hogwarts, regresábamos y lo encontrábamos más gordo.

-Era un buen perro, al igual que su hijo – dijo Ginny viendo a Chester – son idénticos.

-Fang siempre te esperó. Ya estaba viejo y enfermo, casi no se levantaba más que a comer. Seamus me dijo que estaba muy cansado, que no entendía cómo es que seguía con vida. Hasta que un día no quiso comer y no se levantó, me senté a un lado de él animándolo para que comiera, hasta que lo entendí todo – Harry la vio a los ojos – le dije que ya no ibas a regresar, que no tenia caso que siguiera esperándote. Se arrastró para poner su cabeza en mis piernas y murió.

Ginny empezó a llorar tapándose la cara con las dos manos. Harry se sentó a un lado de ella y la abrazó, dejando que ella llorara en su pecho por unos minutos.

-Nunca me acosté con Romilda – le dijo Harry y Ginny dejó de llorar pero sin moverse de su pecho – estuve con otras mujeres, pensé que cuando regresaras tal vez me ibas a perdonar mi infidelidad, pero si se trataba de Romilda, jamás iba a conseguir tu perdón.

Ginny se levantó del pecho de Harry para verlo directamente. Tenía los ojos rojos pero lo veía sorprendida. De pronto un Jack Russel terrier apareció en medio de la sala y la voz de Ron sonó por toda la casa "Estamos en el hospital, mamá y Hermione se pusieron mal".

Los dos corrían por los pasillos del hospital alarmados hasta que encontraron a los Weasley preocupados. Ron estaba sentado en una silla con las dos manos en su cabeza, mientras que Arthur caminaba de un lado a otro frente a una puerta.

-¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Ginny a George.

-Estábamos en la fiesta y… todo paso muy rápido…Hermione se desmayó y pensamos que era por lo del embarazo, pero mamá empezó a gritar y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que Hermione tenía su pantalón lleno de sangre. Ron de inmediato se trajo a Hermione al hospital, cuando de pronto mamá se empieza a quejar de un dolor en el pecho, así que también la tuvimos que traer.

-¿Qué han dicho los sanadores? – preguntó Harry.

-Nada, no han dicho nada ni de mamá ni de Hermione.

-¿Los niños?

-Se los llevó Fleur a su casa.

Estaban todos en silencio, solo se escuchaban los pasos de Arthur al no dejar de moverse frente a la puerta. Ginny se pasaba el cabello constantemente por la oreja y Harry sabía perfectamente que eso significaba que estaba muy nerviosa. La abrazó por la espalda, rodeando sus manos en la cintura de ella y recargó su barbilla en el hombro de Ginny. Sintió como su cuerpo se relajo al instante, así que solo hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y apretó los brazos de Harry que estaban sobre su cintura.

-Familiares de las señoras Weasley – anunció un sanador.

Todos de inmediato se acercaron al sanador. Harry y Ginny se tomaron de la mano inconscientemente.

-La señora Molly Weasley está estable, tuvo una fuerte impresión y eso no es bueno para su corazón. Ella debe de estar tranquila y no debe de recibir ninguna noticia que le afecte. Por ahora, prefiero que pase la noche aquí para tenerla en observación.

-¿Y mi nuera? – preguntó Arthur al ver que Ron no podía ni hablar.

-Por ahora están bien, tanto el bebé como ella. La señora Weasley no ha tenido el debido reposo que se requiere al primer trimestre del embarazo. Por suerte la trajeron a tiempo y pudimos salvar al bebé. Prefiero que ella permanezca en el hospital un par de días más.

-¿Podemos verlas?

-No, ambas necesitan de mucha tranquilidad, ya mañana podrán pasar todos a verlas. Solo puede quedarse una sola persona con cada una de ellas por la noche. Con permiso.

-Gracias – dijo Charlie.

-Es mi culpa – dijo Ron volviéndose a sentar con las manos en la cabeza – yo la dejaba sola con los cuatro niños.

-Ron – Harry soltó a Ginny para sentarse a un lado de él y abrazarlo por la espalda – no es tu culpa, teníamos mucho trabajo y varias veces te llevabas a Rose y a Hugo contigo.

-Pero le dejaba a los más pequeños, los que más trabajo dan.

-Lo importante es que están bien, ahora hay que cuidarlas más de la cuenta – dijo Bill.

-Deberías de tomarte unas vacaciones, George, Harry y yo nos hacemos cargo del negocio, así podrás estar más tiempo con Hermione – le dijo Fred.

-De acuerdo.

-Me voy, Fleur ha de estar desesperada con siete niños – sonrió Bill – cualquier cosa me avisan.

-Te acompaño – le dijo Ron.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Por mis hijos.

-No te preocupes.

-Bill, tú tienes tres, no es justo que tengas que cuidar también a los míos.

-Pero tú debes quedarte con Hermione, el sanador dijo que puede quedarse una persona por la noche. Papá se quedará con mamá.

-Pero…

-Harry y yo nos llevaremos a tus hijos a la casa, nosotros los cuidaremos – dijo Ginny - ¿verdad, Harry?

-Por tus niños no te preocupes, Ginny y yo los cuidaremos bien – Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hermano Ron.

Harry y Ginny llegaron a su casa con cuatro niños. Ginny cargaba al pequeño Ronnie de un año, que estaba tan despierto como si presintiera que su mamá estaba enferma. Harry cargaba al pelirrojo Arthur de dos años que estaba completamente dormido en su hombro, lo acostó en su cama y lo tapó con una cobija. Rose cargaba el bolso que siempre llevaba su mamá con comida y ropa para todos, mientras que Hugo se fue directo a la alacena, donde sabía que su tío Harry guardaba dulces y frituras.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi mamá? – pregunto Rose que en todo momento estuvo alerta para conseguir noticias.

-Está un poco enfermita – le dijo Ginny mientras le quitaba el bolso y buscaba algo de comer para Ronnie. Harry de inmediato le quitó a Hugo una bolsa de chocolates que había encontrado haciendo que el niño pusiera mala cara.

-¿Se va a morir mi hermanito? – tanto Ginny, Harry y Hugo voltearon a verla.

-No, Rose, claro que no – le dijo Harry – tu mamá está muy cansada, eso es todo.

-Escuche que mi tía Fleur le dijo a mi tía Audrey que mi mamá podría perder al bebé.

-Pero ya los sanadores dijeron que tu mamá y tu hermanito están bien, lo único que ustedes deben hacer es no darle problemas a sus papás – dijo Ginny preparando el biberón de Ronnie, Hugo asintió y logró comerse una galleta que había encontrado antes de que Harry se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa con los bebés que no nacen? – preguntó Rose.

Harry y Ginny voltearon a verse. Ginny abrazó más a Ronnie y de inmediato se le aguadaron los ojos. Harry parpadeó un par de veces, tragó saliva y se dirigió a su sobrina.

-Se van al cielo, Rose, son unos angelitos.

-Claro. Mamá me ha dicho que los ángeles cuidan a una persona en especial, que cada uno de nosotros tenemos un ángel. Seguramente los bebés que no nacen y se van al cielo para convertirse en un ángel tienen a su cuidado a la que pudo haber sido su familia. Si mi hermanito se hubiera ido al cielo, seguramente él sería nuestro ángel y quería que fuéramos felices y muy unidos.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Ginny dejó escapar unas lágrimas mientras que el pequeño Ronnie la veía interesado.

-Tengo mucha hambre, muchísima.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre, Hugo.

-¿Qué quieren de cenar? – dijo Harry casi en un susurro con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Chocolates!

-De ninguna manera – negó Harry.

Harry les había preparado de cenar completamente mudo al igual que Ginny, que se había concentrado en darle de comer a Ronnie y después dormirlo arrullándolo en sus brazos. Rose y Hugo habían salido al porche a acariciar a Chester después de cenar, ya que aun se sentía un poco adolorido de la pata.

Después de un rato, Harry los mandó a lavarse los dientes y a dormirse. Harry tuvo que ampliar la cama para que durmieran todos. Estaban los cuatro niños en medio, y Harry y Ginny en cada uno de los lados. Solo se escuchaban los pequeños ronquidos de Arthur bajo la luz de la luna que iluminaba a habitación.

-Gracias por no acostarte con Romilda – dijo Ginny acostada de lado porque Ronnie tenía su dedo apretándolo con todo su puño.

-No tienes porque agradecérmelo – le contesto Harry viendo el techo con el pie de Hugo sobre su estomago.

-¿Te hubiera gustado hacerlo?

-No.

-¿Lo harás después del divorcio?

-No lo sé.

-¿Hay alguien especial? – Harry suspiro fuertemente – me dijiste que estuviste con mujeres ¿alguna fue especial?

-No tanto como lo es tu novio para ti.

-Cormac me ayudo mucho. Él me ayudo a salir adelante.

-Yo lo intenté.

-No estabas en condiciones de ayudarme.

-Sé que cometí errores, pero jamás pensé que te irías.

-Fue lo mejor, para los dos.

-Tal vez, pero no tanto tiempo. Fueron ocho años, Ginny.

-Sí, ocho años en que jamás fuiste a buscarme. Buenas noches, Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí estoy de nuevo, aun no me desaparezco con esta historia como en dos que tengo incompletas y que me han estado enviando mensajes para que actualice, yo también deseo actualizar pero cuando la imaginación se bloquea simplemente de ahi no paso.

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a Asuka Potter por siempre corregir mis errores y decirme como debo de escribir mejor jejeje, es bueno que otra persona te diga como se lee del otro lado, porque a veces me agarro escribiendo y creo palmar todo lo que tengo en la mente y a veces no se entiende bien. Gracias Bita!

Ahora quiero dedicar éste capitulo a una personita que le hice cyberbulling (como dice anatripotter) y por ella estoy actualizando ahorita. Natu Potter gracias por toda la información, ya estoy mas tranquila jejeje.

Sin mas les dejo el capitulo, esperando que les guste.

* * *

Ginny abrió los ojos encontrándose una sonrisa encantadora. Ronnie estaba frente a ella jugando con su cabello. Era lo más encantador que había visto, despertar viendo a un bebé sonriendo, era maravilloso y al final de la cama, Harry durmiendo tranquilamente. Pero unos pasos apresurados hicieron que se pusiera alerta. Hugo venia corriendo, hasta pensó que había agarrado vuelo, y saltó a la cama cayendo justo arriba de Harry. Por un momento se preocupó al ver la cara de Harry, se notaba que lo había dejado sin aire.

-Tío, tío, tío, tío – Hugo saltaba sentado en el estomago de Harry – Rose dice que va a preparar el desayuno.

Harry de inmediato quitó a Hugo de encima de él y se levantó medio doblado tomándose el estomago.

-Rose, aléjate de la cocina – le dijo con una voz aguda al no tener el suficiente aire en sus pulmones.

-Pero, tío…

-No.

-Tengo amble – entró Arthur a la habitación completamente desnudo.

Había sido todo un logro, desayunar, bañar a los cuatro niños y sobre todo, peinar a Rose. Harry sin duda había sido de mucha ayuda, sin él jamás había podido alcanzar a Arthur que había salido corriendo después de decir "a bañar". Así que estaban listos los seis para ir al hospital.

A Molly la dieron de alta ese mismo día, pero Hermione pasaría unos días más en el hospital para estar monitoreando al bebé.

-Te noto cansado, Ron – le dijo Harry cargando a Ronnie mientras que Ron tenia a Arthur sobre sus piernas, moviéndolas para mantener entretenido a su hijo.

-Hermione no pasó una buena noche, estaba muy preocupada por el bebé.

-¿Qué te han dicho los sanadores?

-Reposo, mucho reposo.

-Toma las vacaciones que te dijo Fred, por el negocio no te preocupes.

-Tú vas a estar ocupado con tu tienda de Quidditch, mañana tienes la visita de los dueños de los Cannons.

-Por eso no te preocupes – dijo Harry logrando atrapar sus lentes que Ronnie intentaba aventar al piso después de que había logrado quitárselos.

-Eso sería un gran negocio, Harry, surtirles a los Cannons todos sus artículos, eso sería… wow – exclamó – sé que prometí ayudarte.

-Es más importante que estés con Hermione. Si no me dan el contrato, pues seguiré como hasta ahora.

Ginny venía con Rose y Hugo, cada uno a un lado de ella dándole la mano.

-Bill y Charlie ya se llevaron a mis papas a la madriguera y Hermione se ha quedado dormida.

-Gracias por cuidar a mis hijos. Ya les llamé a mis suegros, llegan esta tarde de Australia, ellos me ayudaran con los niños.

-Nosotros podemos hacerlo – le dijo Harry dándole a Ginny el bebé, que desde que la vio quiso irse con ella.

-Gracias, pero prefiero que estés listo para mañana.

-¿Qué pasa mañana? – preguntó Ginny mientras Rose y Hugo corrían alrededor de ella.

-Mañana Harry puede hacer el negocio de su vida.

Estaban todos en la madriguera, Molly aun no se sentía tranquila porque Hermione seguía en el hospital, además que no iba a ver a sus nietos por unos días al estar al cuidado de los señores Granger. Abrazando a Rose y a Hugo les daba instrucciones de cómo comportarse, haciendo mayor énfasis en "no magia mientras están con sus abuelos".

Harry y Ginny fueron los que llevaron a los niños a casa de Ron y Hermione. Los señores Granger irían directamente ahí para cuidar a sus nietos. Gracias a Hermione, su casa era más muggle que mágica, así que no tendrían problemas para cuidar a los niños un par de días.

Ya por la noche, Harry y Ginny regresaron a su casa sumamente agotados. Ahora entendían a Ron y a Hermione, pero lo que jamás entenderían es como aun así decidían tener más hijos.

-Me voy a dar un baño.

-¿Cuándo tenias pensado decirme que tienes otro negocio además de la tienda con mis hermanos? – Ginny lo siguió hasta el baño.

-No tuve oportunidad.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sabes que siempre me ha gustado el quidditch.

-Si – sonrió Ginny – cuando comprábamos algo eras muy especial al ver la calidad de los productos ¿recuerdas que una vez regresaste una escoba porque se balanceaba hacia un lado y el vendedor te dijo que era porque no sabías volar?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, casi lo ahogas con tantos mocos.

-Mi hechizo moco murciélago no podía dejar pasar por alto ese comentario.

-Nos corrieron de la tienda – sonrió Harry entrando a la regadera, no sin antes quitarse toda la ropa sin importar que Ginny lo viera – me sirvió mucho el haber trabajado con el señor Ollivander, aprendí mucho sobre los negocios.

-¿Dónde está tu tienda?

-En el callejón diagon, a la vuelta de la tienda de tus hermanos.

-¿Puedo acompañarte mañana?

-Como quieras, solo te digo que voy a estar muy ocupado.

-Prometo no molestarte.

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces, estas en los dos negocios.

-Si – le dijo Harry enjugándose la cabeza.

-Pero ¿Quién te ayuda a ti con tu negocio cuando estas con mis hermanos?

-Luna.

-¿Luna? ¿Luna Lovegood?

-Sí, ella. Sabe de quidditch, pero lo más importante es que es de confianza.

-La recuerdo muy bien, teníamos varias clases juntas en Hogwarts. Era algo extraña, pero muy honesta.

-Yo al comienzo dude un poco en contratarla, pero Neville me dijo que era de confiar – le dijo Harry saliendo de la regadera con una toalla en la cintura.

-¿Neville?

-Sí, al parecer son muy buenos amigos.

Ginny se empezó a quitar la ropa y se metió a la regadera. Pensaba en todo lo que había logrado Harry en ocho años. Siempre hacían todo juntos y ahora él había logrado tantas cosas solo.

-¿Cómo conseguiste tanto dinero? Porque se necesita mucho dinero para abrir un negocio y más de artículos de quidditch – le dijo Ginny enjuagándose el cuerpo.

-Soy el último Potter con vida, heredé todo.

-¿En serio? Pensé que tenías más familiares.

-Yo también. Papá no me hablaba mucho de ellos, al parecer no les gusto que se casara con mamá por ser hija de muggles.

-Sí, eso me lo habías dicho. Pásame una toalla – Harry terminó de ponerse su pijama y le paso una toalla - ¿y qué más?

-Pues murió un Potter que estaba disfrutando la herencia, y todo me lo dieron a mí. Cuando mis papas se casaron, ningún Potter lo apoyó. Todo el dinero que me dejaron mis padres fue a base de sus esfuerzos.

-Pero te sirvió mucho durante tantos años. Parte de ese dinero que te dejaron tus padres fue para esta casa. Recuerda que lo dimos como enganche.

-Sí, ahí fue donde me lo terminé todo.

-¿Te arrepientes? – le preguntó Ginny saliendo de la regadera con la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo.

-Claro que no.

-Prometo regresarte todo el dinero que me gasté con los muebles y…

-No te preocupes, me gustó como remodelaste la casa – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-A mí también me gustó como se ve.

-¿Quieres cenar?

-Sí.

Pasaron la noche platicando de los hijos de Ron y Hermione. Harry le contó cada anécdota de ellos, desde que Hermione le dijo a Ron que estaba embarazada de Rose hasta el parto de Ronnie. Ginny no dejaba de reír y al mismo tiempo de arrepentirse de todo el tiempo que se había perdido con su familia.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron muy temprano para irse al negocio de Harry. Ginny ayudó a Harry a acomodarse la corbata para que se viera presentable frente a sus posibles clientes, los Cannons. Ella era la única que podía, más o menos, peinar la mata de cabello azabache que tenía su esposo, así que Harry se lo agradeció aun más.

Entraron juntos a la tienda de Quidditch, Harry se fue directamente a su pequeña oficina detrás del mostrador principal, tenía que preparar todas las cotizaciones e información de todos los artículos que manejaba. Ginny dio un recorrido por toda la tienda, no había duda que Harry se había convertido en muy buen comerciante, todos sus artículos eran de excelente calidad.

-Hola, Ginny Potter.

Ginny volteó hacia el final de la tienda en donde estaba Luna arriba de una escalera acomodando mercancía en las estanterías más altas.

-Hola, Luna – sonrió Ginny.

-Recuerdas mi nombre.

-Claro, Harry me dijo que trabajabas con él – se acercó a ella - ¿Por qué no lo haces con magia? – le preguntó refiriéndose a acomodar la mercancía.

-Harry es muy cuidadoso con los artículos ¿Podrías pasarme aquellas escobas?

-Claro – Ginny tomó unas escobas envueltas que estaban arriba de una mesa y se las empezó a dar de una en una - ¿Por qué las guardas ahí arriba?

-Están separadas. Son pedidos que se hicieron pero aun no han venido por ellas.

-¿Por qué?

-Son de clientes de Londres, Escocia, Irlanda, Gales…

-¿Vienen aquí a comprar sus artículos?

-Sí, Harry viajó para promocionar la tienda y ha tenido muy buenos resultados. Bueno, casi todos sus clientes confían en él.

-Luna, voy a Gringotts – le dijo Harry saliendo de su oficina.

-Harry ¿estás peinado?

-No tardo, Luna – Harry sonrió al ver a Ginny cargando escobas - ¿vienes conmigo?

-Mejor ayudo a Luna.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Un café capuchino con crema?

-No, gracias, mejor apúrate para que estés listo cuando vengan los clientes.

-De acuerdo – le sonrió de nuevo y se quedaron un momento viéndose – bueno… no me tardo.

-Se ha peinado – dijo Luna sorprendida. Ginny se había quedado viendo la puerta por donde Harry había salido – espero que no tarde, hoy vienen los Cannons.

-Está nervioso.

-Pues con esa sonrisa de bobo que puso al estarte viendo, no creo que esté pensando en los Cannons. Tengo trabajando con Harry desde hace cinco años y jamás lo había visto sonreír así.

-Tal vez no lo hayas visto – le dijo dándole la ultima escoba – tal vez… cuando vienen chicas él sonríe…

-¿Romilda? – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida, era como si Luna le hubiera hecho legeremancia.

-¿Romilda viene a verlo?

-Siempre – le dijo Luna bajando de la escalera – pero Harry casi no le hace caso – Ginny se quedó atenta a lo que decía Luna – siempre soy yo la que tiene que inventarle cualquier cosa para que se vaya. Ya es hora de que abra la tienda ¿me ayudas a acomodar los guantes de los cazadores?

-Claro.

Luna empezó a abrir la puerta principal de la tienda y a prender toda la iluminación, mientras Ginny acomodaba los guantes en una vitrina.

-Luna ¿tú sabes si Harry ha salido con Romilda?

-Sí, hubo un tiempo en que salían a dar un paseo, pero en una ocasión tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte aquí, en la oficina de Harry.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Harry aun conserva tus fotos en su escritorio – Ginny se sorprendió - ¿Por qué crees que ahorita llegó directo a su oficina sin ni siquiera saludarme? Seguro ya las escondió.

-¿Harry tiene fotos mías aquí?

-Claro y tiene una suscripción especial del periódico para el cual escribes en Nueva York. Paga un dineral por eso.

-¿Tu como sabes?

-Porque yo le ayudo a guardar sus facturas y documentos. A su oficina no entra nadie más que tus hermanos y yo. En aquella ocasión Romilda se pasó de lista cuando Harry estaba ocupado con un cliente. Quiso hacer exactamente lo mismo que hizo en Hogwarts, tú entiendes ¿verdad? La golpeaste en el comedor – Ginny asintió - Pero en lugar de que Harry fuera el sorprendido, ella fue la que se llevó la sorpresa de que en su escritorio tenía una foto tuya. Le hizo toda una escena y Harry terminó por correrla.

-Eso no lo sabía.

-Sí, desde entonces no se llevan muy bien.

Luna empezó a atender a un cliente mientras Ginny se quedó pensando en toda la información que recién le había dado Luna.

-¿Y qué tal Nueva York? – Regresó Luna – He visto un par de periódicos que tiene Harry en su oficina y se nota que es muy bueno.

-Sí, es uno de los mejores en Nueva York.

-¿Siempre quisiste ser reportera?

-Creo que sí, me encanta el quidditch pero aquí en este pueblo no teníamos mucho futuro como jugadores, así que me incliné por la redacción. Empecé en el profeta como auxiliar, no era la gran cosa, pero de eso a ser vendedora de frutas por el resto de mi vida.

-¿Vendías frutas?

-Le ayudaba a mi mamá. Ella tiene varios árboles frutales y vendíamos la fruta en el mercado – se quedó seria viendo el piso – así que – se aclaró la garganta – trabajaba en el profeta y aun así seguí ayudando a mamá.

-Hasta que se te presento esa gran oportunidad – le sonrió Luna.

-Sí, tenía que aprovecharla.

-Oh, por Merlín – exclamó Luna viendo hacia afuera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya llegaron los representantes de los Cannons y Harry aun no regresa, se suponía que llegarían dentro de una hora ¿Qué hago?

-Ve a buscarlo.

-Pero…

-Ve, yo me encargo.

Luna salió corriendo de la tienda rumbo a Gringotts para buscar a Harry. Ginny, por su parte, recibió a los representantes de los Cannons dándole la más cordial bienvenida. Estaba nerviosa, ya que no conocía la tienda, pero de Quidditch, todo.

Para cuando llegaron Luna y Harry, Ginny tenía toda la atención de los representantes. Los había hecho pasar a la oficina de Harry, les había servido café (que gracias a Luna estaba listo) y hablaban de las diferentes técnicas que se utilizaban en el Quidditch americano.

-Buenos días – llegó Harry agitado de tanto correr.

-Buenos días, señor Potter.

-Perdón por la tardanza.

-No se preocupe, su esposa nos ha atendido muy bien y es increíble que una mujer sepa tanto de Quidditch, ahora entiendo porque se casó con ella – ambos sonrieron.

-Aquí tengo la información y las cotizaciones por si quieren verlas – les dijo Harry sacando unos folders de su escritorio.

-No hace falta. Ya habíamos revisado la información que nos había enviado, solo queríamos venir personalmente a ver sus productos para saber si realmente son de calidad. Pero ahora que conocemos a su esposa y que ambos son conocedores y expertos en el deporte, no nos queda la menor duda que si hacemos negocios con ustedes, vamos a salir ganando ambos.

-Eso es un hecho – le contesto Harry.

-¿Firmamos el contrato?

Harry y Ginny se sonrieron mutuamente cuando los representantes de los Cannons firmaban el contrato. Harry había hecho el negocio de su vida, de ahí en adelante se daría a conocer más su negocios en otros países.

Luna, Ginny y Harry se abrazaron en cuanto los Cannons salieron de negocio.

-¿Qué les dijiste, Ginny?

-No lo sé, hable y hable sin parar.

-Creo que le gustaste al más joven – comentó Luna y Harry borró la sonrisa que tenía – no te pongas celoso, Ginny solo tiene ojos para ti, ahora se muere por besarte – tanto Harry como Ginny se vieron un poco avergonzados – pero eso lo pueden hacer después porque ahora hay que festejar – concluyó Luna dando saltitos y aplaudiendo.

Ginny visitó a Hermione en el hospital, ya se encontraba mucho mejor pero aun así el sanador prefería dejarla unos días más en reposo.

-¿Quieres calmarte?

-Es insoportable estar aquí ¿Cómo están mis hijos?

-Por quinta vez, bien.

-Mamá no sabe prepararle el chocolate a Arthur como a él le gusta, son dos cucharaditas y se bate y después una más pero con un poco…

-Hermione, ya basta, por favor. Tus hijos están bien, tranquilízate para que tu otro hijo este mejor.

-Tienes razón – dijo Hermione tomándose el vientre - ¿Y Harry?

-En su negocio. Esta mañana firmó el contrato con los Cannons.

-Esa es una excelente noticia. Ahora va a necesitar más de tu ayuda.

-Te recuerdo que Harry y yo nos vamos a divorciar.

-¿Aun sigues con eso?

-Hermione, tengo novio.

-Y también esposo, que por cierto, te ama.

-Harry dejó de amarme desde aquella vez.

-Eso no es cierto, él siempre te espero.

-¿Recuerdas cuando tu y Ron se pelearon porque él te había dejado sola en una fiesta ya que te habías puesto a platicar con aquel búlgaro y juraste que jamás lo perdonarías?

-Claro, no nos hablamos como por un mes.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Me buscó. Yo me había ido a Australia de vacaciones con mis abuelos y… él me buscó.

-Yo esperaba lo mismo de Harry – le dijo triste.

-Él también se sentía mal, Ginny.

-Lo sé, me lo demostró muchas veces con su indiferencia. La relación se fue a pique, y todo por mi culpa.

-Harry nunca te culpó, nunca te reclamó.

-Sí con su actitud, y el no ir a buscarme solo me confirmó que ya me había dejado de amar.

-Harry nunca te dejo de amar, eso te lo puedo asegurar ¿Tu lo dejaste de amar?

-Estoy muy confundida. Cormac me hace sentir segura, tranquila…

-¿Y Harry?

-Harry – se quedó pensando – Harry es mi todo.

-Ginny lucha por tu matrimonio.

-No puedo, Hermione, yo ya no me merezco a Harry.

-Hola, amor ¿Cómo estás? – llegó Ron con un plato de fruta recién cortada – te manda esto mamá.

-¿Y los niños?

-Bien ¿recuerdas el cuadro que te regaló el profesor Slughorn, ese que tienes en la sala?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ya no es de un tal Picasso, ahora es de tus hijos.

-¿Lo pintaron? – Ron asintió – no puedo creerlo, bueno si puedo creerlo. Ron, lo hubieras limpiado con magia.

-No sé esos hechizos, Hermione. Además, tu papá me pone nervioso, me ve como si…

-¿Cómo si fueras tu el que embaraza a su hija a cada rato?

-Cállate, Ginny.

Ginny llegó a su casa después de pasar toda la tarde con Hermione. Harry aun no llegaba, así que decidió hacer de cenar, mientras Chester descansaba debajo de la mesa. Prendió el estéreo y al ritmo de la música cocinaba un rico estofado de res. Chester de vez en cuanto levantaba la cabeza y observaba a Ginny cuando ésta giraba y cantaba más fuerte y sobre todo, cuando movía las caderas sensualmente hacia abajo cuando quería tomar algo del refrigerador que se encontraba en el último estante.

Harry sonrió al escuchar la música a todo volumen y se quedó en la puerta de la cocina viéndola bailar sin que ella se diera cuenta. A Ginny le encantaba bailar, y cuando él la conoció no sabía mover las piernas más que para caminar, pero por ella aprendió a bailar. De solo pensar que ella bailaría con otro, aguanto manotazo y pisada por parte de ella, pero aprendió a bailar y solo lo hacía exclusivamente con ella.

Se acercó y la tomó de la cintura haciéndola girar, Ginny se sorprendió al comienzo, pero sonrió al saber las intenciones de Harry. Bailaron en la cocina como acostumbraban hacerlo desde niños. Mientras Molly cocinaba, ellos ayudaban pero si había música, hacían las dos cosas. Así que cuando se casaron, siguieron con esa tradición.

Cuando termino la canción se quedaron abrazados un momento viéndose a los ojos.

-Gracias por la ayuda en el negocio.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada – Ginny sentía como si la boca de Harry tuviera un imán y fuera arrastrada hacia ellos - ¿tienes hambre? – dijo rápidamente.

-Sí, huele riquísimo.

-Estofado de res – se separó de él - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Tenía que hacer el pedido especial para los Cannons, además tuve que ir con tus hermanos también, recuerda que no fue Ron ¿viste a Hermione?

-Sí, esta mejor.

-Que bien.

-Ya está listo, ve a lavarte las manos – le dijo Ginny poniendo el estofado en la mesa.

-Sí, Molly Weasley.

-No me digas Molly Weasley – le pegó Ginny con un secador.

-Te llamas Molly.

-Me llamas así porque te he ordenado que te laves las manos, eso hace mi mamá ¡No te rías! – le pegó otra vez mas fuerte.

-Auch, eso dolió.

-No te rías, entonces.

-De acuerdo, iré a lavarme las manos… Molly.

Harry salió corriendo de la cocina y Ginny lo siguió con el secador en la mano, dispuesta a golpearlo de nuevo. Chester se levantó atento a lo que hacían sus amos pero prefirió quedarse en la puerta de la cocina para no perder de vista el estofado.

-Ven acá.

-No… Molly.

-¡Harry!

-Tengo que lavarme las manos ¡Molly! y tengo que guardar mi ropa por colores ¡Molly! – le decía Harry riéndose y corriendo alrededor del comedor siendo perseguido por Ginny.

-Le voy a decir a mamá.

-Le voy a decir a mamá – la remedaba Harry.

-No repitas lo que digo.

-No repitas lo que digo.

-Eres un niño, eso hacías cuando tenías doce años.

En eso, Harry se golpea la rodilla con una silla y cae al piso, pero aun así se levanta de inmediato pero Ginny se detiene a burlarse de él.

-Eres un cegatón, cuatro ojos.

-Claro, como tú puedes correr por debajo de la mesa, enana.

-Bobo – le decía Ginny riéndose acercándose donde estaba Harry quien también se reía tomándose la rodilla adolorida.

-Pecas.

-Greñas.

-Pelos de zanahoria.

-Te amo.

-Yo más.

Los dos se quedaron viéndose asombrados sin decirse absolutamente nada. Tantas veces que tenían esas "discusiones" terminaban diciéndose "te amo", dando paso a los besos y terminar en la cama haciendo el amor.

Recordando todo esto, Harry la tomó de la cintura y la besó sin darle oportunidad a Ginny de replicar aunque ella no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. Correspondió el beso tal como hacía varios años atrás. De un solo salto, enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de Harry y lo besó con más intensidad. Harry caminó hacia la habitación apretando el trasero de Ginny y cerró la puerta con una patada dejando a Chester solo con el estofado de res servido en la mesa.

Hacer el amor después de tantos años, inclusive desde antes de que Ginny se fuera, era como la primera vez en aquella cueva bajo la lluvia.


	8. Chapter 8

Había sido la primera en despertarse, pero siguió observando a Harry dormido. Habían hecho el amor como antes, no que va, mucho mejor. Ambos tenían mucha más experiencia, ya que también habían aprendido cosas nuevas fuera de casa.

-Mierda – exclamó despacio.

Sus planes habían salido todo mal. Solo tenía que regresar al pueblo y pedir el divorcio, pero ahí estaba, desnuda bajo la misma sabana de su esposo y lo que más le encantaba era como Harry la tenia abrazada y su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en su oreja.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda – volvió a exclamar haciendo que Harry se removiera un poco, pero jamás aparto su brazo por encima de ella.

Ginny suspiro al ver que Harry de nuevo se había quedado dormido. Necesitaba salir a caminar para pensar las cosas, pero también quería despertar a Harry para que continuara haciéndole el amor. Sin pensarlo más, sopló la nariz de Harry, si hacía muecas despertaría en cuanto lo tocara, si no hacía nada, significaba que estaba absolutamente dormido, lo conocía demasiado bien. Después de dos intentos, Harry no hizo ninguna mueca, así que Ginny poco a poco apartó el brazo de él que tenia encima para poder salir de la cama.

Al pasar por la cocina comprobó lo que Harry le había dicho entre besos durante la noche: Chester se comió todo el estofado de res que había sobre la mesa. Salió de la casa y camino directo hacia la colina, como si el sol que recién salía la estuviera llamando.

Harry se despertó sonriendo pensando que Ginny le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la oreja, pero su sorpresa fue que no era Ginny sino Chester, que quería despertarlo.

-¿Cómo entraste? ¿Dónde está Ginny? – Chester ladró y caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina, por donde Ginny había salido – Demonios – exclamó Harry e inmediatamente se puso un pantalón y una camisa.

Ahí estaba, parada en lo más alto de la colina y debajo de aquel árbol que tanto le gustaba. No se podía mover, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, solo observaba aquella lápida donde decía "Potter Weasley".

-Nunca quisiste venir – dijo Harry que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué no le pusiste el nombre? – le preguntó señalando la lápida.

-No habíamos decidido cómo ponerle.

-Si era niño James y niña Lily.

-Nunca me lo dijiste.

-Quería que fuera sorpresa – sonrió con nostalgia derramando una lagrima.

Harry se puso a un lado de ella y ambos contemplaban la tumba de su hijo no nacido.

-¿Algún día me perdonaras?

-Ginny, no fue tu culpa.

-Bien sabes que sí.

-Fue un accidente.

-No pensabas eso antes.

-A mí también me dolió tanto como a ti. No sabía qué hacer, estaba demasiado deprimido. Tú eres más fuerte que yo.

-Te necesité tanto. Cuando nos dijeron que había muerto, saliste del hospital y no te volví a ver en días, a pesar de que yo también corría peligro al tener una hemorragia.

-Lo sé – dijo Harry bajando la cabeza.

-No te lo estoy reprochando, pero cambiaste y eso sólo me hacía sentir aun mas culpable, hasta el que llegué a la conclusión de que me habías dejado de amar.

-Eso jamás.

-Fueron muchas discusiones y peleas, cualquier cosa que yo hacía te molestaba ¿recuerdas cuando te empecé a besar una noche en la cama y tú me diste la espalda? – Harry suspiro – estabas enojado porque yo no quería venir aquí.

-Nunca entendí porque no querías hacerlo.

-Me dolía, me dolía mucho, pero quería continuar y salir adelante, pero tú me regresabas a lo que había pasado aquella tarde.

_-Allá arriba hay más manzanas, mamá – decía Ginny apuntando hacia arriba del árbol._

_-No, cariño, con estas tenemos para vender hoy._

_-Pero mamá, necesitamos más dinero, en dos meses nace mi hijo, ya no te voy a poder ayudar a vender fruta como ahora._

_-Necesitamos una escalera y yo ya no puedo subir, estoy muy vieja._

_-Yo puedo._

_-De ninguna manera, estas embarazada, además Harry ya te ha regañado varias veces porque andas cargando fruta ¿imagínate si te viera subiéndote a los árboles?_

_-Toda mi vida me he subido a los árboles, no me va a pasar nada – le decía Ginny arrastrando una escalera y colocándola en el tronco del árbol – necesitamos más dinero._

_-Le voy a decir a Harry, Ginevra – la acusó Molly viendo como Ginny subía las escaleras – tu lo que necesitas es un par de nalgadas por testaruda, lo que no hicimos tu padre y yo, espero que tu esposo lo haga para ver si así obedeces._

_-Pásame el canasto._

_-Le voy a decir a Harry, ya verás – murmuraba Molly mientras iba por el canasto pero su corazón se detuvo al escuchar un grito desgarrador._

_-¡Mamá!_

_Molly volteó enseguida y sólo te tocó el pecho al sentir un fuerte dolor._

-Tú no sabías que estaba dañada la escalera y mucho menos que la rama donde te sostenías estaba casi rota. No fue tu culpa, Ginny.

-Debí obedecer – sonrió de lado - ¿Cuántas veces no me gritabas eso?

-Perdóname, Ginny.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme? – Le preguntó llorando ya sin poder aguantar más, siempre quiso preguntarle eso desde que había regresado – te esperé en la estación de autobuses por más de una hora. Cuando llegué a Nueva York escribía casi a diario para que supieras donde estaba, hasta que perdí las esperanzas y preferí alejarme.

Harry no le contestó. Ginny se hincó llorando en la tumba de su hijo, con su varita puso un ramo de flores y salió corriendo hacia la casa, dejando a Harry solo.

Estaban todos reunidos en la madriguera, Hermione había salido del hospital y eso requería un festejo. Harry y Ginny estaban distanciados, después de hacer el amor y dicho "te amo", por fin habían hablado del tema de su hijo, aquel hijo tan esperado y que jamás nació.

-Me sigue amando – le dijo Harry a Ron, afuera en el patio tomando una cerveza.

-Eso jamás se cuestionó, Ginny siempre te amó.

-Por Dios, Ron, se fue y no regresó y cuando por fin lo hizo, fue para pedirme el divorcio porque se quiere casar con otro.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que si la fuiste a buscar a Nueva York?

-¿Para qué? ¿Para decirle que la vi sonriendo en un restaurante muy elegante comiendo con jugadores internacionales de Quidditch? ¿Qué fui un estúpido al confiar que ella dejaría todo eso porque me ama?

-Cuando te fuiste a buscarla, dijiste que la traerías de regreso, así fuera jalándola del cabello.

-Cuando llegué a aquel edificio enorme y la vi saliendo vestida muy formal, con tacones y falda, no era mi Ginny – dijo con tristeza - aun así la seguí y entró a un restaurante saludando a todos como si llevara mucho tiempo de conocerlos. Qué ironía, crecí con ella y ni yo la conocía. Luchó para salir adelante y lo logró sin mí.

-Tú también saliste adelante.

-Pero tarde más y sin tu ayuda y de la familia, jamás lo hubiera hecho solo. Ginny si lo hizo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Lo que tenía que hacer, ya lo hice – tomo de su cerveza – le pedí perdón, le dije que la amo y le hice el amor, ahora todo depende de ella.

Molly atendía a toda su familia feliz de la vida. Ginny la observaba detenidamente en cada uno de sus movimientos, ella era su ejemplo a seguir. Recordó como ella había sido su fuerza en los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Jamás le reclamó el haberla desobedecido por haber subido a aquel árbol y le decía una y mil veces que entendiera a Harry.

_-Ya no me ama, mamá – le decía Ginny llorando en la habitación de su madre – me ignora y cuando por fin me ve a los ojos, su mirada es…_

_-Hija, entiéndelo, Harry siempre quiso formar su propia familia, por mucho que nosotros lo integramos a la nuestra, él siempre estuvo consiente que no era un Weasley. Estaba muy ilusionado con ser papá– dijo Molly con tristeza._

_-Fue mi culpa._

_-Fue un accidente. Ahora se necesitan mutuamente para salir adelante, el sanador te dijo que podrías volver a embarazarte de nuevo._

_-Delante de todos me trata bien, como de costumbre, pero en casa ni siquiera quiere tocarme._

_-Dale tiempo. Hija, siempre ve hacia adelante, nunca hacia atrás._

Y eso fue justo lo que Ginny había hecho. Se prometió así misma que iría a la tumba de su hijo junto a Harry, cuando ellos estuvieran bien, pero eso jamás pasó. Fueron peleas y mas peleas, desde que Ginny sacó toda la ropita que le habían comprado a su hijo para dársela a Fleur que tenía planes para embarazarse, eso había puesto furioso a Harry. Fue entonces que Ginny se enfocó en su trabajo, sobresaliendo cada vez más, hasta que recibió la oportunidad de irse. Pensó que sería lo mejor, pero siempre con la esperanza de que Harry la detuviera para decirle que la amaba, que él la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él, pero no pasó así, Harry volvió a discutir y a pelear. El resultado fueron 8 años de separación.

-¿En qué piensas? – le pregunta Hermione sentándose a un lado de ella en aquel sillón viejo que está en el rincón de la sala.

-En mamá, está feliz, a pesar de que su corazón está débil por culpa de todos nosotros.

-Cierto, tantas preocupaciones.

-Quisiera ser como ella.

-Lo eres.

-No, ella no es egoísta como yo.

-Eres una Weasley – Hermione la tomó de la mano con una sonrisa – no eres egoísta, eres una testaruda.

-Anoche, Harry y yo… hicimos el amor.

-¿QUE? – Gritó Hermione haciendo que varios voltearan a verla, pero ella con un gesto con la mano, hizo que todos volvieran a la normalidad – entonces… ¿regresaron?

-No lo sé. Hermione, fui a la tumba de mi hijo.

-Por fin lo hiciste.

-Sí, necesitaba el perdón de Harry, su amor, su consuelo, para poder tener la fuerza de ir ahí.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Me pidió perdón – se tapó la cara con las dos manos - me siento tan confundida.

-Lo amas, Ginny, siempre lo has amado, desde niños. Ustedes fueron hechos para estar juntos. Lo que pasó fue una prueba de su amor, que tarde o temprano tendrán que superarla.

-¿Realmente podremos?

-Estoy segura que sí.

Estaban todos comiendo apretados en el comedor. Para ellos no era raro comer así. Harry y Ginny intercambiaban miradas pero sin decirse nada. Cuando terminaron, Ginny y Fleur se encargaron de limpiar la cocina en completo silencio. Cuando terminaron, Fleur se limpió sus manos y volteó a ver a Ginny.

-Te ama, siempre te ha amado – Ginny volteó a verla, su cuñada le caía bien, pero su favorita y con quien más se llevaba era Hermione, así que le sorprendió ese comentario después de un momento que compartieron en silencio – me imagino que Nueva York ha de ser un lugar increíble – continuo Fleur – al igual que Francia – le dijo con un brillo en los ojos – pero por más que me sienta una triunfadora o que sea la mujer más bella, nada lo cambiaría por Bill.

Ginny bajó la mirada y Fleur se le acercó con una sonrisa.

-Prefiero mil veces, lavar, limpiar, cuidar niños a un lado de Bill, que estar en Francia y ser famosa – Ginny frunció el ceño – muchas veces me ofrecieron ser modelo.

-No sabía.

-Sí – sonrió Fleur con nostalgia – pero ahí no iba a estar Bill – tomó a Ginny por los brazos – busca la felicidad, Ginny, Harry te ama y tu lo amas a él, de eso todos nos damos cuenta.

-Es complicado, Fleur.

-Si el amor fuera fácil, sería aburrido.

Ginny salió al patio trasero de su casa, ahí estaba Harry con Ron, éste último al ver a Ginny decidió inventar alguna excusa para dejarlos solos. Al pasar a un lado de ella, le cerró el ojo y entró a la casa. Ginny vio que unas escobas estaban en el patio, así que tomó dos y caminó hacia Harry.

-El vuelo mágico – le dijo Ginny mostrándole la escoba.

-¿Aun lo recuerdas? Si no lo haces podemos matarnos.

-Claro que lo recuerdo.

Ambos se subieron a sus respectivas escobas y emprendieron el vuelo. Sonrieron al sentir el viento en su cara.

-¿Listo, Potter?

-Listo, Weasley.

Volaban como si estuvieran bailando en el aire. Era como una coreografía que ellos habían inventado después de tantos paseos que habían dado juntos desde niños. Ginny se podía atravesar frente a Harry y él frente a ella sin ni siquiera frenar, era como si estuvieran sincronizados. Había ocasiones en que los dos deberían volar a la misma velocidad e ir intensificándola cada vez más, al mismo tiempo. Era la parte favorita de Ginny, así que gritó de emoción cuando terminaron.

-No lo olvidaste – le gritó Harry aun volando.

-Tu tampoco.

Ginny vio como Harry bajó la mirada, eso significaba que él, en esos 8 años, había seguido volando como si ella estuviera a su lado.

-Sígueme – le dijo Ginny.

Harry la siguió de cerca, volando un poco más lejos de la madriguera, pero inmediatamente supo hacia donde se dirigían. Ginny aterrizó justo en la entrada de la cueva, aquel lugar muy intimo entre los dos. Harry aterrizó segundos después, dejando su escoba a un lado de la de Ginny, que estaba caminando hacia la cueva.

-Sigue igual a como la recordaba ¿has venido?

-Sí.

-Veo que aun tienes esa colcha que mamá buscó por toda la casa – sonrió divertida.

-Aun culpa a los gemelos, piensa que ellos le hicieron algo cuando estaban inventado sus artículos.

Ginny se agachó y encontró una foto de ella a un lado de la colcha.

-¿Era aquí a donde venias cuando desaparecías de la casa?

-Sí – le contestó Harry en un susurro.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué dejabas que yo me enojara una y otra vez cuando te preguntaba dónde estabas? ¿Por qué estabas con mi foto y no conmigo?

-Estaba deprimido, Ginny. Caí en una terrible depresión, no sabía qué hacer. Me había hecho tantas ilusiones con nuestro hijo que… de pronto todo se nubló, como cuando se murieron mis padres y me había quedado solo con aquellos tíos que me tenían en la alacena debajo de las escaleras.

Ginny lo abrazó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Harry. Ella sabía a la perfección esa historia, Harry se la había contado únicamente a ella, de cada cosa que sus tíos y primo le habían hecho y como se había sentido él.

-Tú me necesitabas y yo te necesitaba a ti – le dijo Ginny juntando sus frentes – y ambos fuimos tan egoístas en pensar que el dolor que sentía cada uno era más importante.

-Perdóname, Ginny, perdóname por sacar esa rabia, ese coraje que sentía en aquel momento contigo. Pensaba que la vida no había sido justa conmigo. Se habían muerto mis padres y después mi hijo.

-Perdóname tú a mí, por haber subido a aquel árbol y no haber cuidado bien a nuestro hijo.

-Fue un accidente. Si la escalera no hubiera estado dañada, tal vez no hubiera pasado nada.

-El hubiera no existe. Te amo, Harry.

-Yo también.

Se empezaron a besar apasionadamente. Poco a poco Harry la fue acostando en la colcha sin dejarla de besar. De pronto empezó a llover, era como si hubieran retrocedido los años y se encontraban huyendo de la lluvia y refugiándose en aquella cueva, y hacer el amor por primera vez. Ambos sonrieron entre besos al escuchar el sonido de la lluvia.

-¿Ahora no estás nervioso? – le susurro Ginny en el oído mientras él le desabrochaba el pantalón.

-Yo no estaba nervioso.

-Tartamudeabas.

-Eso no es cierto, tú estabas roja.

-Pues claro, me tocabas los senos – Harry soltó una risa - ¿Por qué estabas nervioso, Harry?

-Fred y George nos habían dicho a Ron y a mí que era muy importante que el hombre aguantara mucho tiempo sino la mujer ya no iba a querer otra vez – Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y ustedes se la creyeron?

-Teníamos quince años, todo lo que nos dijeran los gemelos sobre sexo era importante – le dijo Harry terminando de quitarle la ropa.

-Tú no duraste mucho – le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡No me lo recuerdes! Pensé que ibas a salir enojada y que ya no me ibas a hablar.

-No duraste mucho porque te hice sufrir un rato – le dijo ella quitándole la camisa – fuiste muy caballeroso y paciente.

-Sabía que te estaba doliendo.

-Pero fuimos mejorando poco a poco ¿no? – Le quitó el pantalón – después el señor Potter duraba mucho tiempo.

-Ay, Ginny – le dijo un poco apenado.

-Vamos, señor Potter, dure todo el tiempo que quiera.

-Como usted ordene.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera, todos tomaban un té platicando en la sala. Los niños jugaban y otros dormían en las habitaciones. Solo se encontraban los adultos conviviendo y platicando de trivialidades.

-¿Dónde estarán Harry y Ginny? Ya empezó a llover.

-Deja de preocuparte por todos, Molly – le dijo Arthur – acuérdate que dijo el sanador que debes estar tranquila, sin ningún sobresalto.

-Pero es que está lloviendo y ya empezó a oscurecer.

-Mamá, Ginny y Harry se fueron a volar, miles de veces lo han hecho aun lloviendo y estando más chicos, no te preocupes. Además es bueno que pasen tiempo juntos, tienen que recuperarse después de estar mucho tiempo separados – dijo Ron con una sonrisa picara.

-Ron, aquí están tus padres – dijo Hermione en un susurro.

-Ay, Hermione, tu y Ron como quiera le siguen aunque aquí estén mis padres – dijo Fred haciendo una señal con la mano simulando un gran vientre de embarazo.

-Cállate, Fred – Hermione le sacó la lengua.

-Tal vez deberíamos enviarles un patronus…

-Mamá, deja de preocuparte – dijo Bill – mejor piensa que ellos ya están juntos de nuevo. Todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Molly, ya estamos todos juntos – le dijo Fleur – Hermione ya salió del hospital y está muy bien, tu estas aquí con nosotros. Estamos todos completos. Nadie falta y nadie sobra – todos sonrieron.

Tocaron a la puerta. Se extrañaron, ya que no esperaban a nadie y sobre todo que con esa lluvia, alguien fuera de visita.

-Yo abro – dijo Ron.

Cuando Ron abrió la puerta todos se asomaron para ver a aquel hombre, vestido con gabardina negra, un poco mojada debido a la lluvia y una sonrisa perfecta.

-Buenas noches, por el color de su cabello, me supongo que no me equivoque de casa, ustedes son los Weasley – les sonrió a todos.

-Sí ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Ron que ya se había hecho a un lado dejando entrar a aquel hombre.

-Mi nombre es Cormac McLaggen, soy el prometido de Ginny.

* * *

Bueno ya saben que a mi me gusta mezclar mis fics con diferentes temas de peliculas. La perdida del hijo de Ginny y su actitud, la tomé de una pelicula de Nicole Kidman, no recuerdo como se llama, en donde ella pierde a su hijo de tres o cuatro años que es atropellado frente a su casa. Ella saca toda la ropa de su hijo y se la quiere regalar a su hermana que esta embarazada.

Ya llegó Cormac, mientras su prometida esta acostandose con su esposo, jajajajja.

Saludos y espero sus reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Todos se quedaron extrañados pensando que aquel chico apuesto y elegante se había equivocado. Ron y Hermione fueron los únicos que comprendieron la magnitud del problema.

-Joven…

-Cormac, señor, Cormac McLaggen, me imagino que usted es el padre de Ginny.

-En efecto, sí, tengo una hija que se llama Ginny pero…

-Es un gusto – se acercó a él con una sonrisa para darle la mano – Ginny me dijo que tenía una familia grande.

-Perdón, usted dijo que era…

-El prometido de Ginny – le aclaró Cormac a Arthur – supongo que todo éste tiempo que Ginny ha pasado con ustedes les ha hablado de mi.

-Bueno…

-Mamá ¿Por qué no te vas a acostar? – le dijo Ron preocupado al ver a su madre tomarse el pecho con la mano viendo a Cormac asustada.

-Claro que no, Ronald – le contestó con voz grave, indicándole que de ninguna manera se iría de ahí hasta saber que estaba pasando.

/

Una vez que ya estaban completamente vestidos, Harry y Ginny decidieron regresar a la madriguera volando en una sola escoba. Juntos. Ginny abrazando la cintura y recargándose en la espalda de Harry. No les importaba mojarse con la lluvia, lo que les importaba era estar juntos.

-Tú mamá nos va a regañar.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez – se reía Ginny – de niños nos regañaba muy seguido y eso no te importaba.

-Pero ahora se supone que ya somos adultos – Harry volaba bajando la velocidad y la altura – además tu mamá está enferma.

-¿Por qué nunca la llamaste "mamá"? Ella siempre te dijo que la podías llamar así – le dijo Ginny bajando de la escoba una vez que Harry aterrizara.

-No lo sé. La quiero como si fuera mi propia madre pero…

-Entiendo – le dio Ginny un beso en la boca – tu mamá siempre será Lily – Harry asintió – vamos a entrar, seguro nos vamos a enfermar por mojarnos.

Entraron a la casa por la puerta de la cocina tomados de la mano y riéndose por como tenía el cabello Harry, más alborotado que de costumbre (la lluvia y el viento era el causante de eso) pero se detuvieron extrañados al ver la cara de todos. Ron de inmediato caminó hacia Harry y lo tomó del brazo, cosa que Harry frunció el ceño extrañado.

-Mi amor.

Ginny volteó hacia donde provenía la voz. Cormac estaba parado justo a un lado de la puerta principal. Le sonreía feliz y con los brazos estirados. Su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más fuerte, pero no precisamente por la emoción de ver a su prometido, sino por el miedo de lo que ahora se venía. Volteó a ver a Harry con los ojos bien abiertos, estaba asustada, conocía muy bien a Harry, después volteó a ver a su familia que la veía esperando una explicación.

-Harry, vamos arriba – le dijo Ron jalándolo del brazo.

-¿Por qué? – Harry, con un movimiento brusco, se quitó del amarré de Ron viendo directamente hacia Cormac con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi amor, te extrañe mucho – Cormac dio unos pasos para estar frente a Ginny y le dio un beso en la boca, sin ser correspondido.

Ron alcanzó a agarrar a Harry, quien ya se quería abalanzar en contra de Cormac para golpearlo. Lo empujó hacia la pared y le habló cara a cara.

-No hagas una estupidez frente a mi madre, si lo golpeas frente a todos se pondrá mal.

-¿Qué hace ese aquí? – dijo Harry entre dientes, lleno de celos.

-¿Todavía lo preguntas?

-Ginevra, estamos esperando una explicación – dijo Molly aun con su mano en el pecho.

Era la primera vez que Ginny no veía a Molly preocupada, sino más bien, enojada. Ron soltó un poco a Harry pero permaneció junto a él.

-Cormac ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ginny en un susurro.

-Vine a buscarte, amor, ya me tenias preocupado. Cada vez me mandabas menos cartas.

-Ginevra – elevó la voz Molly.

-Cormac, tienes que irte.

-¿Cómo?

-Debo hablar con mi familia.

-Pero…

-Por favor – Ginny empujaba a Cormac hacia la puerta – después te explico.

-Pero, pequitas, quiero conocer a tu familia.

Harry soltó un gran bufido despeinándose el cabello, empezando a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Ron se puso más alerta, sabía que de un momento a otro, su cuñado estallaría.

-Cormac, después hablamos, por favor.

-De acuerdo – le dijo Cormac con una sonrisa acariciando la mejilla de Ginny, cosa que puso peor a Harry, quien ya había dado un paso al frente, pero Ron se interpuso en su camino.

Ginny sacó a Cormac de su casa y cerró la puerta. Aun seguía lloviendo y ella continuaba todavía mojada.

-¿Cómo llegaste?

-Autobús noctambulo ¿Por qué estas empapada? Te puedes enfermar – con un movimiento de varita la secó - ¿Qué pasa, Ginny?

-Después te explico. Por ahora, ve al hotel del pueblo.

-¿A cuál de todos?

-Solo hay uno en éste pueblo, Cormac – le dijo Ginny muy nerviosa.

-Bien, veo que hay problemas, y créeme que no fue mi intención causártelos. Sólo vine porque ya me tenias preocupado, además esa mujer que contrataste para organizar la boda me está volviendo loco.

-Sí, hay problemas, pero déjame hablar con mi familia y después te busco ¿de acuerdo?

Cormac se quedó por un momento viéndola. Sabía que significaba todo esto. Amaba a Ginny y si ella no había hablado con su familia de él, pues era hora de que lo hiciera. Ahora él se encontraba ahí, dispuesto a empezar de cero con la familia de ella. Lucharía para ganarse a su familia.

-Te amo – le susurro.

Ginny se le quedó viendo sin saber que contestarle. Apenas tiempo atrás ella le contestaba un "yo también" pero ahora era todo diferente.

-Espérame en el hotel, en un rato mas voy a buscarte.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto, adentro de la casa, cuestionaban a Harry, Ron y a Hermione. Harry solo caminaba de un lado a otro lleno de rabia, quería aventar todo a su paso y regresar a Ginny a la casa. De solo pensar que ahí afuera estaba ella con ese tipo, despidiéndose…

-Ronald, es la última vez que te pregunto ¿Quién es ese tipo?

-Mamá, ya te dije que Ginny te lo va a explicar.

-Tú sabes Ron y tú también Hermione – les dijo Charlie molesto.

-¡A mi esposa no la metas!

-¡Queremos saber qué demonios está pasando aquí!

-¡Ya les dije que Ginny es la que te lo va a decir!

-¿Y PORQUE NO LO DICES TU O HARRY?

-PORQUE NO VOY A HACER LO QUE TU QUIERAS.

-SIEMPRE HAS SIDO LA TAPADERA DE ESTOS DOS – gritó Charlie refiriéndose a Harry y a Ginny.

-ESO ES ALGO QUE A TI NO TE IMPORTA.

-YA BASTA – gritó Arthur al ver que Molly empezaba a respirar agitadamente – vamos a esperar a Ginny – Fred y George soltaron un bufido molestos, mientras que Charlie fulminaba con la mirada a Ron.

-¿Por qué se tarda tanto? – dijo Percy.

Harry caminó directo hacia la puerta donde habían salido Ginny y su prometido, haciendo esfuerzos por quitarse a Ron de encima.

-Cálmate, Harry – chilló Hermione.

-¿Cómo quieres que se calme? Su esposa está afuera con un hombre que dice ser su prometido y le da besos en la boca – dijo George.

-¡Quítate Ron! – le gritaba Harry, ya que no podía contra Ron al ser él más alto.

-¡HARRY JAMES!

Harry dejó de forcejear en contra de Ron para ver directo a aquel hombre calvo, que desde los once años era su figura paterna. Trato de regular la respiración y pensar con claridad. Él ya sabía de la existencia de ese tipo, de que Ginny sólo había regresado para pedirle el divorcio y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo, a pesar de que él la seguía amando. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, Ginny también lo seguía amando y eso bastaba para luchar por ella, por su matrimonio.

Se hizo un silencio al ver entrar a Ginny a la casa. Todos tenían la vista puesta en ella esperando una explicación.

-Harry – dijo Ginny en un susurro viéndolo apenada. En ese momento, a Ginny lo que más le importaba era Harry, no que sus hermanos la vieran como para querer matarla.

-Tus padres y tus hermanos quieren saber la verdad – le dijo Harry tratando de fingir tranquilidad – es mejor que les aclares primero a ellos y después… - suspiro y bajo la mirada.

Ginny quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que era a él a quien amaba y que nunca fue su intención que Cormac se presentara ahí. Pero sabía que Harry tenía razón, tenía que dar una explicación.

-La verdad es que… cuando regresé a Ottery, no sabía nada de lo que le había pasado a mamá.

-¿Entonces porque regresaste? – preguntó Percy.

-Regresé a pedirle el divorcio a Harry – todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

-Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo, Ginny? – Preguntó Fred molesto – Siempre supe que estaban tocada del cerebro, pero querer divorciarte de Harry ¿estás loca?

-Querías el divorcio para casarte con ese hombre – dijo Molly muy seria y Ginny asintió lentamente -¿y tú, Harry, sabías todo esto?

-Sí, Ginny me mandó un abogado antes de que ella regresara.

-¿Y cuando pensaban decirlo? ¿Por qué esta falsa?

Nadie dijo nada. Harry y Ginny solo bajaron la mirada.

-¿Por mi? ¿Mintieron por mí? – Dijo Molly enojada – ¿Jugaron al matrimonio perfecto durante éste tiempo por mí?

-Molly –susurro Harry.

-Seguro tú se lo pediste ¿verdad? – Molly lo apuntó con el dedo – la obligaste a estar conmigo, a no irse otra vez, a fingir que todo era felicidad entre ustedes ¿Y después qué?

-Mamá…

-¿Te vas a casar con ese hombre? ¿Te vas a divorciar de Harry para casarte con ese hombre? – Le preguntó Molly teniendo dificultad para respirar y tocándose el pecho - ¡Contesta, Ginevra!

-Mamá, no te exaltes – le dijo Bill.

-Molly, vamos arriba para darte tu poción – le dijo Arthur tomando del brazo a su esposa con la ayuda de Charlie – tienes que reposar.

-¡No! Ginevra me tiene que escuchar.

Pero sin avisar, Arthur y Charlie se habían desaparecido junto con Molly, a la habitación de arriba.

-Si mi mamá se pone mal, va a ser tu culpa, Ginny – le dijo Percy.

-¿En qué carajo estabas pensando? – Preguntó Fred – comprometerte con un hombre estando casada.

-¡Y regresar con su esposo, estando comprometida! – completó George.

-¿Quieren dejarme en paz?

-¡No! – Bill se puso frente a Ginny completamente enojado, Fleur trató de detenerlo pero le fue imposible – siempre fuiste la niñita mimada, la consentida, la que con solo tronar los dedos obtenía lo que quería. Te casaste – apuntó a Harry – y continuaste exactamente igual. Pero una cosa si te digo, Ginny, si por tus estupideces le haces daño a mi mamá o a Harry ¡TE LARGAS DE ESTA CASA Y NO REGRESAS JAMAS!

Bill subió las escaleras para ver a su madre y se hizo un silencio total en la sala. Ron volteó a ver a Ginny y dando un suspiro le acarició el brazo.

-Harry y Ginny tienen que hablar – dijo Ron.

Todos asintieron y subieron las escaleras. Percy, George y Fred pasaron frente a Ginny fulminándola con la mirada, en cambio a Harry, le dieron un pequeño golpe en el brazo indicándole que estaban de su parte. Harry solo les sonrió de lado. En esos momentos es cuando más se sentía un Weasley.

-Vino a buscarte – habló Harry cuando vio que Ron se perdía escaleras arriba.

-Sí, hace tiempo que no le escribía.

-¿Te preguntó si ya estabas divorciada?

Ginny no le contestó, se frotó los hombros como si sintiera escalofríos.

-No sabía que estabas casada – le dijo Harry sin poder creerlo.

-No, nunca se lo dije. Cormac piensa que vine aquí para avisar de mi compromiso con él.

Harry la vio directo a los ojos, se despeinó más el cabello y le dio la espalda.

-Harry, yo venía decidida a divorciarme de ti…

-¿Lo amas?

-No. No después de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Harry – Ginny lo abrazó por la espalda – yo jamás dejé de amarte, pero siempre creí que tú me habías dejado de amar. Quise salir adelante, rehacer mi vida.

-Y lo lograste… sin mí.

-Pero ahora que sé que aun me amas, quiero estar contigo.

-¿Dejarías Nueva York por mi? – Volteó Harry para verla de frente -¿dejarías tu ropa cara y visitar restaurantes lujosos donde te esperan jugadores de Quidditch famosos? Te veías muy contenta para pensar dejarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Frunció el ceño pero después lo entendió al ver la cara de Harry – fuiste a Nueva York – le dijo sorprendida - ¿fuiste a buscarme?

-¿A qué mas iba a ir?

-Pero… ¿Por qué…?

-Fui dos meses después de tu partida. Te vi salir de ese enorme edificio con ropa diferente a la que usas aquí, te seguí hasta ese restaurante en donde se notaba que conocías muy bien a todos ahí.

-¿Por qué no me hablaste?

-Porque esa mujer que encontré en Nueva York… no era mi Ginny.

Ginny derramó unas lágrimas. Harry había ido a buscarla, lo que tanto había anhelado, lo que tanto había soñado durante años, antes de empezar su relación con Cormac.

-Por fuera no era tu Ginny, pero por dentro sí.

Harry tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Ginny, juntaron sus frentes y se quedaron en total silencio.

-Mi familia me odia – susurro Ginny.

-¿Dónde está ese hombre? – se separó un poco Harry de ella para verla directo a los ojos.

-En el hotel del pueblo. Debo hablar con él.

-No.

-Harry…

-He dicho que no. Mándale una carta diciéndole que eres mía… MI esposa.

-Cormac es un buen hombre…

-¿Y yo no lo era? A mí me mandaste un abogado para que te firmara el divorcio – le dijo molesto.

-Lo sé. Todo lo hice mal. No sabes lo arrepentida que estoy de tantas cosas, empezando por haberme subido a ese maldito árbol y… - se tapó la cara con las dos manos – te juro que me encantaría tener un gira tiempo y… - Harry la abrazó – y no perderte, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo.

-A nuestro hijo ya lo perdimos, pero eso no significa que no podamos tener otro – Ginny lo vio sorprendida – a mi no me has perdido.

Se empezaron a besar dulcemente, como cuando eran novios y se besaban dentro de la casa cuando estaban solos.

-Te amo – le dijo Ginny entre besos.

-Yo más – le contestó Harry intensificando el beso – vamos a casa.

Ginny lo separó y le dijo decidida:

-Debo hablar con Cormac.

-Ya te dije…

-Amor, déjame hacer las cosas bien, ya no quiero equivocarme más… por favor, confía en mí.

-Te acompaño.

-No, espérame en casa – Harry negó con la cabeza – Harry, por favor.

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos. Era una manera de conectarse internamente. Lo hacían desde niños cuando tramaban alguna travesura o alguna venganza hacia los gemelos.

-Te esperaré aquí – Ginny sonrió tranquilizándose – veinte minutos, no más, o si no iré a buscarte.

-De acuerdo – Ginny volteó hacia las escaleras - ¿crees que deba buscar a mamá?

-No, déjamelo a mí, yo hablaré con ellos.

Ginny se apareció justo frente al hotel del pueblo. Oterry era un lugar muy pequeño, poca gente iba a visitarlo, así que el hotel era más bien como una pequeña posada, con pocas habitaciones, una sala como recepción y un pequeño bar/restaurant.

Fue ahí donde Ginny encontró a Cormac, tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla con la mirada perdida. Agradeció internamente que se encontrara ahí y no en su habitación, en donde seguro Harry se pondría como loco al saber que ella y Cormac estuvieron juntos y solos.

-Cormac.

-Mi amor – la abrazó pero Ginny poco a poco lo separó de ella – estas enojada porque no te avisé que venía. Lo sé, perdóname, pero estaba desesperado.

-Siéntate, por favor.

Se sentaron frente a frente. Un mesero vino a preguntar si deseaban algo de tomar o comer, pero ambos negaron agradeciendo.

-Cormac, hay algo que tienes que saber, algo de mí que… te oculté.

-Ginny, yo te amo, lo que sea que me digas, no me importa…

-Estoy casada.

Cormac abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Sé que tuve que habértelo dicho desde hace tiempo.

-Está bien – parpadeó Cormac saliendo de su trance – yo jamás te lo pregunté.

-¿Qué dices?

-Yo jamás te pregunté si estabas casada, es decir, empezamos a salir, a ser novios y después te pedí matrimonio, pero jamás, jamás te pregunté si habías estado casada.

-Estoy casada, Cormac, aun sigo casada.

-Entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo?

-Porque pensaba divorciarme, por eso regresé aquí, para pedirle el divorcio a Harry.

-¿Y ya te lo dio?

-No.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te lo ha dado?

-Cormac, lo siento mucho…

-No, no, no Ginny, estas confundida. Tú me amas a mí.

-Creí hacerlo, pero al volver a ver a Harry, me di cuenta que lo sigo amando, que nunca dejé de hacerlo.

-Estás confundida, cuando regresemos a Nueva York todo seguirá como hasta ahora. Volveremos a ser tan felices como lo hemos sido. Viajaremos al crucero que tenias planeado para octubre y en diciembre pasaremos la navidad en…

-Cormac, perdóname, por favor. Eres un gran hombre y te quiero mucho, pero a quien realmente amo es a Harry, a mi esposo.

-No, Ginny, yo te amo, y voy a luchar por ti, no me daré por vencido tan pronto.

* * *

Cormac se la pondrá dificil a Harry :D

Saludos


End file.
